I'm sick of you
by Emiwyn
Summary: Hermione est malade. Si malade. Malade de lui. Pourquoi? Comment? Atteinte d'un mal qu'elle dit incurable, certains appellent cependant cela un bonheur complet. Que lui arrive t-il? Abandonnée, plus d'infos au dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

**NDA: Voici une petite fiction que j'avais déjà publiée sur un autre site qui était sensée n'être qu'un one shot. Et à cause de pressions et de menaces (^^) j'ai été littéralement obligée d'écrire la suite. Dites moi si vous aussi vous en voulez une, j'ai un peu la flemme de la continuer... **

I sick of you.

Je suis malade de toi. Je suis malade à cause de toi. Folle et malheureuse. Mais surtout malade. Pourquoi? Que m'as-tu fait? Que m'as-tu jeté comme enchantement que j'en trouve l'antidote? Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'antidote à ma maladie, et je le sais. C'est difficile à admettre, mais je ne serai plus jamais la même. Ma vie entière a été anéantie à cause de toi. Anéantie? Bien d'autres diraient embellie, envahie de bonheur. Pour moi non. Trop jeune. Pas prête à cela. Je me relève de la cuvette des toilettes. Je me regarde dans la glace et tremble devant ma pâleur. Est-ce vraiment à cause de ma pâleur? N'est-ce pas plutôt par peur? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Et ne veux plus savoir. Cette fois, j'aurais voulu ne pas être aussi intelligente. Je sais que je suis intelligente, il n'y a qu'à voir mon surnom le plus prisé, y compris par les Gryffondors... Miss-Je-Sais-Tout...

Mais je n'en ai que faire. Pour l'instant, je suis prise par autre chose. Mon esprit et mon corps sont occupés à te repousser, à ne surtout pas te l'avouer, à ne surtout pas te le hurler pour pallier à ce manque d'attention dont je souffre de ta part. Je crois que c'est le pire. Je me rince la bouche, le goût de vomi me tapissant la bouche et se rendant inoubliable. Et alors que l'eau atteint mes lèvres, un nouveau malaise me submerge. Une nouvelle vague. Il faut que j'y aille. Mes toilettes m'attendent. Mimi Geignarde est tellement dégoûtée de m'entendre toujours vomir dans ses toilettes qu'elle est partie dans les canalisations. Et dire que tout a commencé ici... Ici j'ai commencé à t'écouter. Et ici l'amitié est arrivée. Secrète. Taboue. Mais amitié quand même. Elle a pansé mes blessures et a cicatrisé les tiennes.

Et puis cette année. Préfets-En-Chef tous les deux... Nos rondes... Notre salle de bain. Et cette baignoire. Là où tu m'as surprise alors que j'avais oublié de fermer la porte, perturbée par une mauvaise note en potion, la seule de ma vie. Parce que je te regardais. Et alors tu m'as surprise. Nue. Cela aurait pu être un roman tant nous étions ridicules, ébahis l'un et l'autre. Et le désir. Ton désir. Notre relation a évolué. Nous ne parlions plus durant nos rondes. Nous ne discutions plus et tu ne me confiais plus rien, perdu dans tes pensées, un pli barrant sans cesse ton front. N'y tenant plus, je m'étais alors postée devant toi, le regard dur. C'est ce que je croyais.

Je ne sais ce que j'ai fait de particulier à ce moment, mais tu m'as sauté dessus. Tu m'as embrassée sauvagement et...

Merlin, je ne me remettrai jamais de ces nausées... Il faut que j'aille voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle seule saura me soigner. Au moins me donner un remède. Si je lui fais croire que j'ai seulement la gastro, elle ne songera peut-être alors pas que je suis malade de toi... Je prends le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il me faut quelque chose.

Tu m'as alors embrassée sauvagement et m'as repoussée. Brutalement. Sais-tu seulement que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'un garçon m'embrassait? Le premier était Viktor Krum. Et puis tu as repris tes insultes. Apparemment notre amitié était finie. Cette relation de désir également. J'étais déçue mais me suis dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi... Tu avais repris ton rang. J'étais heureuse pour toi, même si en moi quelque chose se révoltait. Quelque chose en voulait plus. Et lorsque nous faisions une énième ronde de préfets ensemble, tu t'es jeté sur moi. Plus sauvagement que la dernière fois. Mais paradoxalement, plus tendre. Plus doux. Et pourtant passionné. Emportée, je t'ai laissé faire. Je t'ai laissé m'entraîner dans la Salle-sur-Demande d'où nous étions proches. Et puis je t'ai laissé m'enlever mes vêtements. Je dois dire que j'étais empressée aussi. J'en avais envie. Autant que toi. Voire même plus. C'est là que tout a dérivé...

Je suis arrivée à l'Infirmerie. J'ouvre la porte et Madame Pomfresh voit mon teint. Mes cernes. Mon front emperlé. Elle se précipite vers moi...

-Miss Granger! Que vous arrive t-il? Merlin, vous êtes si blanche...

-Je me sens très mal et... J'ai tout le temps envie de vomir... Peut-être est-ce une intoxication alimentaire ou une gastro...

-Asseyez-vous. Gastro? Impossible, cette maladie ne concerne que les moldus. Quant à l'intoxication alimentaire, avez-vous mangé quelque chose de l'extérieur? Les elfes de maison ne peuvent s'être trompés... J'en doute fort en tout cas. Attendez, allongez-vous je vous prie. Je vais m'occuper des différents examens. Retirez votre tee-shirt je vous prie, et attendez quelques secondes, je dois terminer avec un élève. Voici une bassine au cas-où ces nausées reprennent.

Elle me pose alors une compresse fraîche sur le front, pose sa bassine et tire ses rideaux. Mon tee-shirt enlevé, je tremble. Je commence à avoir froid. Mais mes joues sont brûlantes. Oh mais que m'as-tu fait? Je suis idiote. Je le sais bien entendu. L'infirmière revient. Inquiète, elle ne cesse de palper différents endroits de mon ventre, agite sa baguette, la retire, en sort des étincelles bleues, vertes, jaunes. Et au final, son front se ride profondément et ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et sa bouche ne forme qu'un pli.

-Miss Granger... Ne connaissez-vous donc pas la PS?! C'est...

-Si.

Oh que si. Excepté qu'il y a trois semaines, je ne la connaissais pas. Oh vaguement, par Ginny et Lavande, j'en avais entendu parler, mais n'avais jamais osé demander plus d'informations. Comme j'aurais dû. La PS est la Protection Sorcière. Au moment où elles ont leurs premières règles, les adolescentes sorcières doivent pratiquer ce sort. Un gynécomage le leur applique, et elle n'ont qu'à prononcer une formule dont j'ai oublié le nom pour l'annuler si elles veulent être enceintes... C'est pratiqué très couramment chez les Sorciers et personne n'oublie de le faire... Ou si peu. Et moi... Etant née moldue et particulièrement... Coincée comme disent certains, je ne l'ai pas fait, n'ayant osé en savoir plus. Et aujourd'hui, me voilà...

-Enceinte. Miss Granger, mais vous êtes réellement inconsciente! A dix-sept ans!

-Je... Je n'avais pas osé en savoir plus. Je n'ai pas demandé et... Je venais surtout pour savoir si un remède pour les nausées n'existaient pas chez les Sorciers...

Il y a trois semaines, j'ai fait l'amour avec toi. C'était merveilleux. Magique. Mais j'ai oublié les préservatifs, ne vivant plus dans le monde moldu depuis six ans. Et je n'ai pas pensé à la PS, ne vivant pas tout à fait chez les Sorcier... Et toi tu ne t'es douté de rien. Et voilà. Je suis enceinte. De trois semaines. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, dans un sanglot, mais relève deux secondes plus tard le visage, fière et digne. Quand tout fout le camp, garde au moins ta dignité... Moi aussi j'ai mon orgueil...

-N'en parlez à personne. Je vous en supplie. Je... Je louperai un peu l'école, tant pis. Cela va être suffisamment difficile à annoncer à mes parents...

-Vous le savez depuis combien de temps?

-Une semaine.

-C'est pour cela que vous saviez que vous ne pouviez plus avorter...

-Et parce que j'ai été élevée dans une famille judéo-chrétienne. Même si je ne porte plus ces valeurs en moi, certaines restent impérissable. Et je ne me voyais pas avorter.

-Je devrai avertir le professeur Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il arrive. Vous en êtes consciente?

-Oui. Mais s'il vous plait, seulement le strict minimum. Je ne voudrais pas que certaines personnes perdent la confiance qu'ils avaient en moi. C'est assez difficile de garder cela pour moi. J'aimerais tellement...

-En parler à vos amis?

-Oui...

-Et le père?

-N'est même pas au courant.

-Vous ne voulez pas lui dire?

-Ce serait inconscient. Même si je brûle de lui révéler... Il me tuerait.

-Je peux vous donner cela. Cette potion réduit les nausées, mais ne les efface pas totalement. Que faites-vous pour les cours?

-Je... J'espère que je ne vomirai pas et attends l'inter-cours.

-Je vais décidément en parler au professeur Dumbledore...

-Faites. Je vais y aller. Je vais me reposer, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

-Ma pauvre petite, si en plus vous subissez une grossesse difficile.

J'eus un pauvre sourire et sortit, la potion et les recommandations en main. Je partis dans la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, j'étais dans le couloir où Serpentard avait cours commun avec les Serdeigle d'Histoire de la Magie. Je vois Pansy Parkinson sortir... Les larmes commencent à jaillir. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Tout le monde me regarde, sauf toi. Tes amis te regardent, attendant un sarcasme de ta part. Je m'arrête de marcher. Je ne peux même plus avoir de dignité. Peu importe. Peu m'importe. Plus rien ne me touche. Sauf ce que tu me dis, à ce moment...

-Ben alors Granger, pourquoi pleures-tu? Ton petit-ami t'a quitté? Weasmoche s'est barré?

Tu as touché si juste... Ce n'est pas Ron, c'est toi. Tu cherches donc à me faire beaucoup de mal. Pourquoi? C'est toi qui m'a rendue malade, pas moi. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité...

-Oh pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe, j'ai donc touché ton point faible?

Je murmure 'idiot'. Tu m'entends. Me demande de répéter. J'utilise encore une bonne parcelle de mes forces pour me relever, te regarder et te cracher

-I-DI-OT.

Je détache bien chaque syllabe. Cela te touche, je le vois dans tes yeux... Mais tu ne le montres certainement pas...

-Moi un idiot? Mais voyons pourquoi? C'est toi qui chiale devant tout le monde, pas moi!

Mes dernières forces contribueront à avouer alors...

-Idiot parce que t'as même pas été capable de te retenir. Pas capable de me faire passer une nuit d'amour digne de ce nom, mais en plus, idiot parce que... Parce que... Parce que tu m'as foutue enceinte pauvre connard!

Un rideau noir tombe. Je ne peux plus voir qui que ce soit et tombe. Ma dernière pensée est pour ma fiole que je vois se briser en tombe. J'aurai donc toujours des nausées... Malade. Malade de toi...

**Alors, verdict? J'arrête ou je continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 I used to cry for you

_**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**_

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

**NDA: Voici la suite tant attendue... Qui à mon avis en décevra plus d'un. Pas beaucoup d'actio dans ce chapitre, et une intrigue qui n'avance pas. Simplement parce qu'à la base, je ne comptais pas écrire de suite. Et puis une review sur un autre site m'a vraiment persuadée. Et là j'ai trouvé des idées. De nombreuses idées. Je sais à présent où je vais et je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. **

**Bref, ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup, et la réaction de Drago n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Parce qu'il me fallait planter le décor, le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi elle n'avorte pas, pourquoi elle lui a dit, qui la soutient, comment pourquoi... Bref, vous découvrirez tout ça dans ce chapitre plutôt long qui, j'espère vous plaira. J'ai pas mal de trucs sur le feu, et peu de temps, mais je vais essayer d'être régulière dans la publication. **

**Une dernière chose et je vous laisse lire, merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant. **

**Et merci à Ludii ; Blue ; Bbé ; Lucie, Stacy ; Jasmine ; StoirmDubh ; ange ou demon ; elo ; Laehl ; Marine B ; Yuuki-nana ; Prudence Jedusor, et &mayelle, qui étaient anonymes.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**I used to cry for you**

Je crois que je me réveille. Je crois que le sommeil s'éloigne aussi rapidement qu'une feuille d'automne le ferait devant le vent d'hiver. L'air est doux, et si je sais qu'il en est ainsi, c'est parce que j'existe. Je sais que j'existe. Pour ce qui est de qui je suis, il en va tout autrement. Je ne sais où je suis ni qui je suis pendant une seconde. Et cette sensation est étourdissante. Je suis dans un état de léthargie si doux... L'air est pur autour de moi, et je prends soudainement conscience d'une main qui se promène dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux. Heureuse de ne savoir qui je suis. Et puis tout s'accélère. Je prends conscience de ma tête douloureuse. De mes seins sensibles. Et la douleur me ramène à la vie. Je suis Hermione Granger, et tu m'as mise enceinte.

Soudain, un haut-le-cœur me saisit. Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour aller vomir, comme je commence à en avoir l'habitude, quelqu'un me soutient la tête et la penche. Je sens une bassine sous mon menton. Il n'en faut pas plus que cette petite résistance pour que je me mette à rendre le repas que je n'ai pas mangé... Les larmes coulent. Comme à chaque fois. Réaction normale paraît-il à la douleur de ma gorge.

Cette fois, c'est différent.

Tout me revient en mémoire avec une acuité incroyable. J'étais plutôt dans le cirage pourtant tout à l'heure... Je vois ton visage dont je distingue chaque pli, chaque émotion, chaque contrariété. Tu te crois impassible? Pas pour moi. Je te comprends si bien... Ma tête part en arrière et se laisse aller contre les oreillers. Je garde les yeux fermés. Je ne veux pas voir mon bienfaiteur. Je veux oublier. Oublier et dormir... Je suis si fatiguée... Je sais d'emblée où je suis et ce que j'y fais. Sûr que je me suis évanouie... Fatiguée... Dormir...

-Miss Granger...

La voix est douce. Les accents sont inflexibles. Lasse, j'ouvre les yeux. Madame Pomfresh est penchée sur moi.

-Ma pauvre enfant... Vous êtes très si mal... Le stress pour une femme enceinte est destructeur...

Elle me caresse le visage et en écarte les mèches trempées de sueur. Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front à la manière d'une mère. Les sanglots naissent dans ma gorge. J'aurais tant besoin de ma mère. Là, tout de suite. Maintenant.

Impossible.

Comme un amour pour toi. Comme d'avoir un père pour cette enfant. Comme d'espérer.

Impossible.

Ma mère, lorsqu'elle saura pour cet enfant, me tuera. Me dira que je suis si jeune. Me demandera qui est le père. Me demandera pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais amoureuse. Et surtout... Me demandera si je compte me marier. Je n'avais plus songé à ces inepties depuis mes douze ans et une dispute mémorable avec mes parents...

Ma mère est chrétienne. Chrétienne pratiquante. Ses parents étaient de fervents juifs, et elle s'est convertie par amour pour mon père, chrétien convaincu. Disons que j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas être née dans la bonne famille avec mes raisonnements concrets, mon matérialisme et mon amour pour la logique. Eux qui sont si spirituels...

Les larmes se sont définitivement emparées de mon visage. Bataillon sanglant, elles massacrent mes yeux, les emplissent de rouge, et dévalent mes joues comme des soldats empressés. Je ne peux plus me battre contre elles. Tout comme je ne peux plus me battre pour toi.

Je suffoque et Madame Pomfresh ne cesse de me tamponner le visage d'un linge frais. Tout cela finit par se tarir, et la source de mes problèmes par s'éloigner. Il ne faut pas que je pense à mes parents. Ils ne sont pas ma principale préoccupation. Ma principale préoccupation pour le moment c'est cet enfant. Cet enfant qui est de toi.

Cet enchaînement de logique à la manière d'un syllogisme m'assomme une dernière fois. Juste pour que je touche le fond.

Et que je puisse rebondir.

Je lève les yeux vers Madame Pomfresh.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui... Je crois que j'avais besoin de craquer.

-Et vous avez bien fait. Maintenant vous devez voir les choses sous un angle moins désespéré.

Je la regarde et je hoche la tête. Je soupire profondément, et sèche définitivement mes larmes. Et je demande:

-Que s'est-il passé après que je me suis évanouie?

-Monsieur... -elle serre les dents- Malefoy est retourné en cours. Sans un regard pour vous. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un goujat. Sinon, vos amis sont ici, à attendre désespérément que je leur ouvre votre rideau pour vous parler.

Ma voix se fait filet.

-Ils ne m'en veulent pas?

Le visage de Madame Pomfresh se durcit.

-Si messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Weasley ne vous avaient pas soutenue dans cette épreuve, le titre d'ami aurait été bien trop honorifique pour eux.

Mes yeux se plissent, et l'ombre d'un sourire se pose sur mes lèvres.

-Merci Madame Pomfresh.

Elle ne dit rien, se contente d'un dernier regard et se détourne.

Ainsi donc tu ne m'as même pas regardée. Tu ne m'as même pas aidée. Soit. Je ferme les yeux le temps de faire le point.

J'inspire.

J'expire.

Ma résolution est prise le temps d'une respiration. Je nous construirai, mon enfant et moi, seule. Je ne te demanderai rien. Je ne te dirai rien. Tu n'existe plus à mes yeux. Tout comme je n'existe plus aux tiens. Cette constatation ne doit pas me faire de mal.

Elle ne doit pas me faire de mal. Elle ne doit pas me faire de mal. Elle ne doit pas me faire de mal.

Je répète ce mantra, jusqu'à ce qu'effectivement, la carapace soit suffisamment solide pour ne plus être heurtée. Pour ne plus être blessée.

Tout-va-bien.

À peine ai-je déterminé cela qu'une tornade rousse s'abat sur moi. Elle me serre dans ses bras, et ses larmes coulent dans mon cou.

-Oh Hermione, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée...

Je suis abasourdie. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Je ne peux que murmurer:

-Mais de quoi par Merlin?

Elle lève ses yeux bleus vers moi, océan perdu et malheureux.

-J'aurais dû te le dire, te prévenir pour la PS... J'aurais dû t'en parler, c'est le rôle d'une amie! C'est mon rôle... J'ai tant failli! Comment pouvais-tu connaître la protection sorcière? Tu es une née-moldue!Et moi je me déteste tant...

-Ginny!

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je réussis à interrompre sa logorrhée.

-Ginny, ce n'est certainement pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu es née dans le monde sorcier. Et moi j'aurais dû te demander quand j'ai senti que... Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser charmer par un serpent. Tout est de ma faute et tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Elle souffle

-Tu es sûre, tu ne m'en veux de rien?

-Oui je suis sûre de moi.

-Je suis rassurée... Moi je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, mais si toi tu ne rajoutes pas de culpabilité sur mes épaules, alors je ne suis pas obligée d'aller me jeter de la tour d'astronomie...

Je souris, trop faible pour rire, et je tourne le regard vers les deux grands muets. Les yeux obscurcis par la colère contre moi, le visage obscurci, la bouche tendue en un pli amer... Ils me contemplent. J'essaye de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans ma voix pour leur parler.

-Je suis désolée les garçons.

-Je vais le tuer.

-Je vais le massacrer.

Le problème étant que nous avons choisi le même moment pour parler. Le temps que mon cerveau fasse la mise au point, je garde une expression atterrée. Et un sourire vient doucement étirer mes lèvres. La plénitude qui envahit à ce moment mon visage doit être largement visible. Je n'ai jamais su cacher mes émotions.

-Merci...

Ils me serrent dans leurs bras. Ils vont m'aider. J'en ai la conviction. Je le lis dans leurs yeux.

-Miss Granger...

Cette fois, c'est Madame Pomfresh qui vient me parle.

-Le professeur MacGonagall demande à vous voir.

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille dans son bureau?

Là tout de suite maintenant? Je m'en sens si peu capable... La lassitude envahit mon corps par avance. Mais ce que directrice veut, élève exécute...

-Non, vous n'avez pas saisi. Elle demande la permission de vous voir.

-Oh...

L'étonnement me saisit. La directrice Minerva MacGonagall demande la "permission de me voir"?

-On va y aller Hermione...

Mes amis me font sortir de ma torpeur...

-D'accord. Et, Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, dites au professeur qu'elle peut venir...

Elle s'éclipse l'espace de deux secondes et mon professeur préféré entre dans ce qui pourrait être appelé "chambre d'hôpital" grâce au semblant d'intimité que les rideaux tentent d'apporter.

-Bonjour Miss Granger.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Je pense que vous vous doutez de l'objet de ma présence ici.

Je regarde mon ventre d'un air éloquent.

-Allez-vous me renvoyer?

Ma voix est rauque. Les larmes ne sont pas loin. Si j'ai tant caché que j'étais malade de toi, c'est aussi et surtout pour qu'Elle ne le sache pas et que je ne sois pas renvoyée. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit déçue de moi...

Elle laisse alors ses rides s'étirer, et sa bouche former un tout petit sourire.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de répréhensible, Miss Granger. Aimer un homme et avoir un enfant est parfaitement normal, et même très répandu. Il n'y a rien d'interdit là dedans. Ni d'amoral. Bien sûr que non je ne vous renverrai pas. Je vais vous aider, et déterminer avec vous des mesures à prendre. J'imagine que vous souhaiteriez ne plus avoir cours avec Monsieur Malefoy.

Je grimace.

-Vous imaginez bien, professeur.

-Cela n'est pas possible pour toutes les matières, je suis désolée. Mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous passer de cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Le professeur Hagrid m'a prévenu qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à vous donner des cours particuliers. Le professeur Bandowski de Runes Anciennes est également d'accord pour travailler avec vous quelques heures certains soirs dans la semaine. Malheureusement... Malheureusement le professeur Rogue n'a pas accepté de diviser son groupe, de changer son emploi du temps, ou d'aménager des heures pour son filleul. Je suis désolée.

-Je comprends professeur. Je pense en revanche rester la fin de la journée à l'infirmerie. Pourriez-vous remercier les professeurs Hagrid et Bandowski de leur gentillesse. Je le ferai aussi moi-même, bien sûr, mais vous les verrez certainement dans l'après-midi...

-Effectivement, et je m'y emploierai avec grand plaisir. N'oubliez pas, surtout. Nous ferons notre possible pour que vous puissiez passer une grossesse des plus aisées, pour que vous accouchiez dans les meilleures conditions, et enfin que vous puissiez élever votre enfant pour les quelques semaines qui resteront, à Poudlard. Si mes calculs sont exacts, bien sûr.

Je hoche la tête. Nous avons couché ensemble le vingt-cinq septembre. Si tôt, lorsque j'y réfléchis... Tu as mis vingt-cinq jours à me séduire... Enfin... J'accoucherai ainsi vers le vingt-cinq mai. Et comme les bébés n'arrivent jamais au terme prévu...

-Vous pourrez vous absenter chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez, et messieurs Potter et Weasley se chargeront de vous apporter les cours. Si cela doit durer plus de temps, nous mettrons en place un système d'échange qui chargera vos autres camarades de gryffondor de vous les donner. Sachez qu'au moindre besoin, vous pourrez vous adresser à moi. N'importe quand. Comme vous avez déjà votre chambre de préfète, je ne pense pas utile de vous en donner une autre. Tout ceci vous va t-il?

Une fois encore, je hoche la tête. Les mots se perdent dans ma gorge. Je ne réussis à articuler qu'un mot.

-Merci...

-Au revoir Miss Granger. Reposez-vous bien.

Elle se retire alors, et Madame Pomfresh revient. Elle me fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Morphée m'accueille à bras ouvert, content de me revoir tant je l'ai boudé ces derniers temps...

*~*~*~*

Quelques jours plus tard, je sors enfin de l'infirmerie. Les soins prodigués par Madame Pomfresh commençaient à me taper sur le système. Oui je suis enceinte, oui je suis jeune, mais non ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis une héroïne ou une martyre. Et encore moins une handicapée! Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me dise quoi faire, comment et où. J'aime mon indépendance. Bref, je sors enfin et me rends dans ma chambre de préfète. Cette histoire de chambres particulières m'est vraiment précieuse, je peux enfin être seule et inviter mes amis quand bon me semble sans être entourée de Lavande ou Parvati que je ne supportais plus.

Oups. Je crois qu'être enceinte me rend de fort méchante humeur...

Je me rends à la bibliothèque. Il est 8h30 et les cours ne commencent que dans une demi-heure. Rien de tel à ce moment qu'un bon livre et un feu de cheminée. Même si nous ne sommes pas encore en plein cœur de l'hiver, les couloirs de Poudlard sont frais.

*~*~*~*

Calée entre coussins et bouquins, je maudis Madame Pince. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser cela, mais elle me chouchoute. J'en ai MARRE!!

Je me lève, agacée, et vais en cours avec cinq minutes d'avance. Je patiente, et mes amis me rejoignent enfin. Ils n'étaient pas prêts et ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sorte si vite...

-Hermione, tu es déjà dehors? Mais, et ton bébé, il ne va pas en souffrir? Et tu ne te sens pas fatiguée? Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu ailles te reposer?

-Harry James Potter! Ce "bébé" comme tu le dis n'en est encore qu'au stade de fœtus d'à peine un millimètre. Je passe une mauvaise grossesse, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'en remettre... J'ai plus de potions que n'importe quelle femme moldue, alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille!

Il se tait alors, rouge de confusion, et gêné. Je me sens tout à coup coupable. Il voulait être gentil. Il voulait être attentionné. Je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent, et me jette à son cou. Il ne s'y attendait pas après une telle diatribe, et m'ouvre ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, Harry... Je ne voulais pas être si méchante! Je... Je... Ils me tapent tous sur le système! Je ne suis pas handicapée, c'est tout ce que je voudrais que vous compreniez... Tout va bien, je n'ai plus de nausées, et... Et je me sens bien!

J'ai dit ces derniers mots en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Le couloir s'était tu, et écoutait ce que je disais. Tant mieux, le message n'en sera que plus clair...

Flitwick arrive et brise la bulle de stupéfaction qui avait pris place parmi les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles de septième année. Il nous fait rentrer, et son regard s'attarde sur moi. Étonnement, tristesse, compassion font place dans ses yeux, et il détourne vite le regard pour ne pas croiser le mien. Génial.

*~*~*~*

Je suis allongée dans un des sofas de la Salle Commune. Je commence quand même à avoir mal au dos. Nous sommes en décembre et j'ai un tout petit ventre qui commence à pointer sous mon tee-shirt. Il commence à être visible. Ce qui est un véritable problème. Pas pour les élèves ou les professeurs... Oh non, ils savent tous depuis le mois de septembre. Les plus ahuris comme Neville le savent depuis deux semaines, et certains très perspicaces comme Luna ou Padma Patil l'ont su avant même que je ne le sache moi-même...

Non, le problème n'est pas pour eux. Ni même pour toi. Voilà bien longtemps que je te l'ai avoué dans ce couloir, que je t'ai craché ce que tu m'avais fait. Enfin... Ce que tu m'avais fait... Tel était l'esprit dans lequel j'étais à l'époque. Je voyais ce qui m'arrivait comme une maladie. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été stupide. Cet enfant, enfin, ce futur enfant est certainement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Même si... J'ai envie de venir te voir. Histoire de savoir si tu compteras être présent pour lui ou elle. Histoire de savoir si tu as une quelconque envie d'assumer ou si je devrai me débrouiller définitivement seule...

Je soupire. Non, ce n'est pas toi problème, même si tu n'assume pas notre enfant, il deviendra mon enfant, et tu ne feras définitivement plus partie de ma vie. Le problème, c'est que d'ici quelques tout petits jours, c'est Noël. Et qui dit Noël dit parents. Et qui dit parents dit révélations. Dispute. Répudiation? Pourraient-ils me renier? Eux mes parents si chrétiens au pardon censé être si facile.

Ils ne t'ont jamais rien pardonné.

Une toute petite voix me souffle cette phrase, et je me renfrogne. Bien sûr que non ils ne me pardonneront pas. Quand j'étais petite, la moindre bêtise me valait une punition très dure, et jamais ils ne me pardonnaient, même lorsque je me traînais à leurs pieds, si triste que ma maman m'en veuille tant d'avoir abîmé son vase chinois qu'elle avait eu à une vente aux enchères. Non, ils ne me pardonneront pas. À savoir à présent si ma "faute" est plus importante que leur amour pour moi.

Je sais d'ores et déjà ce qu'il en est. Bien sûr. Ils ne me pardonneront pas. Et ils ne voudront plus me voir. Parents coup de vent, parents occupés, parents dentistes. Parents qui ne m'ont jamais rien appris, parents qui m'ont oubliée des centaines de fois à l'école, parents qui m'offrent du fil dentaire et des pennies à mon anniversaire. Parents qui se fichent de moi. Parents qui ne me comprennent pas. Je soupire encore. Pour la troisième fois.

La main qui passait dans mes cheveux se fige. Énervée. Le souffle qui appartient au corps qui me soutient se tend. Et je suis sûre que les yeux océans caractéristiques de sa famille me fixent, désolés.

-Mione...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Tout va bien.

Je m'en veux de lui parler toujours de mes problèmes. Je suis plus proche de lui que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il est là pour moi en ce moment, et il m'est vraiment précieux. Il me soutient tellement que je commence à avoir honte d'être si faible. Dès que je trébuche, il me rattrape. Dès que je flanche, il me porte. Dès que mes blessures s'ouvrent de nouveau, il les panse de ses mots. Ron est là. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas s'il attend quelque chose en retour, ni quoi.

Ou plutôt si. Je le sais. Depuis toujours je crois.

Il m'attend.

Viendra un jour où il n'attendra plus.

Je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux juste avoir conscience de son aide, de ses bras, et du soutien qu'il m'apporte.

-Ron... Je crois que je vais aller voir Malefoy.

-Pardon?

Il est si surpris que sa main tressaute dans mes nœuds et m'arrache une grimace.

-J'aimerais que mon enfant aie ses deux parents présents pour lui. Et j'aimerais avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir si ce n'est vraiment pas possible.

-Très bien, Mione.

Sa voix est résignée. Comme toujours. Il me passe tous mes caprices. Il les accepte et y répond. Il obtempère toujours, même s'il a cette voix résignée. Cette fois, je sais que je le heurte. Parce qu'il m'attend.

Je suis si égoïste...

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te perturbe depuis tout à l'heure? Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit Malefoy...

Sept ans d'amitié... Sept ans qui lui permettent de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et plus encore depuis la guerre.

L'année dernière, tu as fait rentrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Tu voulais tuer Dumbledore. Tu en as été incapable. Incapable de tuer, incapable de faire du mal de tes propres mains. Cette fois, il fallait que tu infliges la douleur, au lieu de la déléguer à tes sbires. Or, tu es quelqu'un de sensible. Trop sensible. C'est ce qui m'avait touchée l'année dernière. Et en début de cette année. Lorsque tu m'as raconté ta peur, tes entrailles qui te brûlaient lorsque tu y pensais, je me suis sentie mal pour toi. Compatissante. Cette tâche était bien trop lourde pour toi. Tu ne peux tuer. Tu ne peux faire de mal. Tu as trop connu la douleur, tu sais trop ce que c'est pour pouvoir l'infliger à ton tour. Et surtout à un homme qui t'avait fait tant de bien.

Dumbledore avait tout prévu... Prévu de mourir par la main de Rogue, laissant encore un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort en plus de toi. Il avait prévu que, bien que serpentard affirmé, tu comprendrais l'importance du sacrifice, et que pour une fois, tu voudrais te tourner vers le bien. Parce que tu n'es ni un tortionnaire, ni un meurtrier. Et que tu comprendrais l'importance de l'Ordre. Devenir un espion ne fut pas simple pour toi. Mais je dois avouer que tu as été grandiose. Nous informant de tout, et épargnant bien des prisonniers. Tu risquais de mourir, mais tu l'as fait. Je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable.

Cette guerre était une guerre éclair. Voldemort avait à peine eu le temps de terrifier la population sorcière, qu'il était déjà mort. Cet été-là, l'Ordre a traqué tous les horcruxes, et s'est renseigné pour savoir comment les détruire grâce à certains livres de Magie Noire appartenant à Poudlard. Et en un été, tout fut terminé. Six horcruxes furent détruits. Le dernier, Harry, devait à son tour être détruit. Mourir.

Une bataille avait alors éclaté un jour en plein cœur de Londres. Simplement Yaxley et Dolohov qui s'étaient attaqués dans une ruelle sombre à Nymphadora Tonks. Elle les avait tenus en respect pendant de longues minutes, le temps que son Patronus ne trouve les autres membres de l'Ordre. Qui avaient tranplané. Devant ce renfort inattendu de l'autre côté, les deux Mangemorts avaient pressé leurs Marques. Leurs condisciples et leur Maître avaient alors débarqué. Et Harry avait été tué. Ne sachant exactement comment cela s'est passé, je ne peux pas vraiment conter la renaissance de mon ami.

Je crois simplement que Harry avait deux personnalités en lui. Une qui était horcruxe, qui était Voldemort. Et l'autre qui était Harry Potter, homme porté par tout un peuple, homme aimé plus que personne. Et cet amour était bien plus fort que la noirceur que Voldemort avait pu instiller en lui. Ainsi, sa partie "aimée" avait pu survivre seule... Et il était réapparu.

Tuer Voldemort n'était alors plus qu'une bagatelle puisqu'il n'était maintenu en vie que par un tout petit fil. Que Harry avait rompu d'un avada. Le seul qu'il n'aie jamais pu lancer. Et tout était terminé. Les gens s'étaient à peine rendus compte de la guerre, puisque Voldemort avait œuvré dans l'ombre pendant un an et demi. Et il n'en était sorti que cet été là. Qui l'avait vu mourir pour de bon.

Nous avions alors repris cette année comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les autres étudiants savaient à peine ce qu'il s'était passé. La terreur avait pris ses droits sur le monde sorcier, mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de figer de peur des milliers de sorciers, que son instigateur avait disparu. Nous avions finalement surestimé la menace. Heureusement.

Cette année est bizarre. Les autres ne savent pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ils rient, ils pleurent, ils vivent comme il y a deux ans. Harry, Ron, Ginny, moi et quelques autres qui ont vécu la guerre de près le savent. Savent qu'on a évité le pire. Savent ce qu'il y avait dans les caves du Ministère. Savent que ce dernier avait l'intention de faire des rafles de nés-moldus. Savent que des listes existaient de noms de Sang-de-Bourbe, comme ils disent.

Une poignée d'étudiants savent à côté de quelle horreur on est passés. Et cette poignée a parfois du mal à s'en remettre. Mes plaies ne sont pas refermées. Mes douleurs ne sont pas passées. La discrimination me ronge encore le cœur, et l'humiliation de voir mon nom sur ces listes reste gravée en ma mémoire.

Pour les autres, rire est toujours normal. Vivre est toujours normal.

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans.

Moi je mourais un peu chaque jour. Et je t'ai croisé. Nous nous sommes compris. Comme par magie. Tu m'as parlé. Je t'ai écouté. C'était si bien... Je regrette tant cette époque. Personne ne m'a comprise comme toi. Pas même Ron...

Ron. Ron qui a tant gagné en compassion. Ron qui me comprend maintenant, qui m'aide.

Mais Ron qui m'attend.

Soudain, le besoin de te voir devient urgent. Je veux te voir, savoir si je te manque autant que tu me manques. Savoir si l'enfant que je porte est important pour toi. Savoir si les quelques jours que nous avons passés ensemble t'ont fait autant de bien qu'à moi.

Savoir.

Je veux et je dois te parler.

Je me lève des bras d'un Ron hébété. Je pose rapidement mon livre et vais à la table de la salle commune. Ron me regarde abasourdi. Je n'ai même pas répondu à sa question... Je vais voir Harry.

-Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta chouette?

Il lève les yeux de son devoir de potions.

-Tu m'aideras en échange?

Je souris, attendrie. Lui non plus n'a pas changé. Extérieurement.

-Bien sûr.

Elle est là-haut. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup la volière.

-Merci.

Je monte la chercher. Je prends un bout de parchemin à Harry au passage et l'un de ses plumes usagées qui devrait faire l'affaire pour quelques mots.

Je griffonne:

"_Je peux te voir ce soir?_

_H._"

J'espère que la réponse sera positive. Je redescend et ouvre la fenêtre. Je chuchote la destination à Hedwige, pour que personne ne m'entende.

Je m'assois à la table de Harry. Ginny est concentrée sur son travail et ne lève même pas les yeux. Harry m'adresse un regard désolé.

-S'il te plait Mione. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre! Je crois que j'ai bien décrit tous les ingrédients et tous les effets, et j'arrive au bon résultat, mais je suis obligé de tricher sur la dose de belladone et sur celle de queues de rats d'Albanie...

Je soupire et sais d'avance ce qu'il manque. Je regarde son devoir, et comme de fait:

-C'est parce que tu as oublié d'insérer dans ta préparation l'herbe des rois. Elle atténue la douleur, et donc annule un maximum la belladone -et c'est pour ça que tu dois tricher en mettre deux cents grammes et non cinquante-, et augmentent celle des queues de rats. Donc si tu mets trente grammes d'herbe des rois, tout se rééquilibre, et en plus, ton patient ne souffre pas le martyre.

-Ah d'accord... Merci Mione.

Soudain, j'entends le bruit caractéristique des coups de becs sur une vitre...

_**Alors? Verdict, est-ce que c'est tellement pourri qu'il faut que je supprime ce chapitre pour laisser le one-shot un peu meilleur?**_


	3. Chapter 3 : with or without you

_**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**_

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

_**NDA: Bon... J'ai manqué gravement d'inspiration ces derniers jours, mais fort heureusement, dame Calliope cesse de me bouder. Bref, je me suis remise à écrire, même si des résidus de ma "panne" restent dans ce chapitre. J'espère seulement ne pas vous décevoir.**_

_**J'aimerais juste remercier : legitimedemence (j'adore ton pseudo ^^) ; miss-malefoy ; &mayelle ; Lucie ; sarah, lectrice de hg/dm ; et natom.**_

_**Egalement, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent à un point incroyable... J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas déçus par le début. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ne tomberai pas dans le cliché dramionesque, pas de peur!**_

**Chapitre trois : with or without you**

Je cours. Je volerais presque. L'espoir fait trembler mes jambes et instille en mon cœur une étrange lueur, une étrange flamme, une étrange excitation. Je m'étais promis. Je m'étais juré. Mais face à toi, toutes mes résolutions partent en fumée, et je ne peux que constater les vestiges de ce que j'aurais aimé être. Femme forte, femme déterminée, femme assurée. Et devant toi je ne suis que jeune fille en fleur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer comme tes cheveux ont l'air doux, alors que je voudrais ne voir que ton rictus méprisant. Je ne peux me que souvenir de ces nuits. De ces douces nuits avec toi.

Une étrange musique résonne à mes oreilles. La mélodie du bonheur dit-on. J'imagine, instants fugaces d'émerveillement, que tu vas me répondre oui. Que tu vas me suivre dans cette étrange entreprise pour laquelle nous sommes trop jeunes, trop étourdis, trop immatures. Mais dans laquelle nous sommes jetés par la force des choses. Je me prends à imaginer une petite maison avec un feu de cheminée. Des étagères emplies de livres, moi corrigeant des copies, toi rentrant de tes affaires. Lui ou Elle dans son parc bébé. Images doucereuses à la chute fatale.

J'arrive devant la Salle-Sur-Demande. Tu m'y as donné rendez-vous il y a cinq minutes. Cinq toutes petites minutes. Sautant sur place et remplie d'une énergie nouvelle, je me suis précipitée vers ce couloir tant rêvé. Je passe trois fois.

_-Je voudrais voir Drago Malefoy-Je voudrais voir Drago Malefoy-Je voudrais voir Drago Malefoy-_

La clenche se matérialise enfin, et j'exulte. La tournant en m'enjoignant la précaution et la tempérance, j'entre.

Je te vois.

Mes yeux se remplissent de toi, de ta beauté, de ta lumière, de ton charisme. Mes yeux sont éblouis, et je ne peux que te sourire, alors que j'espérais rester de glace.

Tu sembles surpris par ce sourire. Et agacé aussi. Ta mâchoire se crispe, même si tu resterais impassible aux yeux des autres. Mais moi je te connais si bien Drago Malefoy. Je sais qui tu es et je connais ton essence. Tu es existentiel aux yeux des autres et si essentiel aux miens. Je sais ce qu'il y a au plus profond de toi. Combien tu es paradoxal. Combien tu veux montrer de toi l'image que tu as de la dignité de ton père. Nos parents sont le reflet de notre devenir. Nous réagissons comme eux, et notre destin est de reproduire leurs erreurs. Même lorsque nous tentons de ne nous y soustraire, un lien reste, entre eux et nous, et nous ne pourrons jamais nous en défaire. Parce qu'ils sont notre image pour toujours. Ce que nous ne voulons surtout pas devenir, ou au contraire notre modèle pour le futur. Et nous sommes à jamais conditionnés par ce grand paradoxe de notre vie : ne pas leur ressembler tout en les gardant comme modèle.

Et tu es le meilleur exemple de cette contradiction. Tu ne veux pas reproduire les erreurs de ton père, tu ne veux sous aucun prétexte lui ressembler, tu veux être en tous points différent de lui. Et pourtant, tu as le même maintien, le même visage fermé, le même mépris pour les faibles.

En toi demeure malgré tout cette petite part qui voudrait être heureux, qui voudrait aimer qui tu veux, quand tu veux, et où tu le veux. Cette petite part que j'aime tant. Et tu penses que cette petite partie rebelle n'est que de ton propre fait. Tu voudrais aimer le monde et être optimiste. Et c'est pourquoi tu as fini par baisser ta baguette devant Lui. Tu penses que tu t'es construit toi-même autour de cette nouvelle idée. Tu penses qu'elle ne vient que de toi. Alors qu'elle est celle de ta mère et que toute l'éducation de Narcissa tournait autour de ça : te montrer une alternative au monde que ton père avait construit pour toi.

Je suis devant toi, et je pense à tout cela. Ce que tu es, ce que tu seras, ce que tu serais. Je te conjugue et tu me subjugues. Je te souris encore, et m'approche, timide, tremblante. Je ne veux pas que tu me refuses. Accepte-moi Drago, laisse-moi juste de nouveau une petite fois te toucher, respirer ton odeur, cette odeur mentholée que j'aime si fort. Cette odeur qui me réconforte en toute circonstance. Parce que mon cœur se plait à se rappeler ton étreinte.

Je m'approche, et tu restes de marbre. Mais le simple fait que tu ne me repousses pas est un encouragement. Tu m'acceptes. Soupirant imperceptiblement, je continue, et, doucement, je lève une main tremblante. Je la pose sur ton torse. Simplement. Tu me regardes, de tes yeux insondables. Je sais que bientôt, tu me repousseras. C'est une certitude à présent. Et même si je suis déçue de ton comportement, même s'il m'attriste, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. T'aimer de tout mon cœur, t'aimer de tout mon être. Amour non partagé. Amour non voulu. Amour tant honni.

De nouveau très doucement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage, je penche ma tête, et mets ma joue tout contre toi. Je suis beaucoup plus petite que toi, alors je n'atteins pas ton visage. Je me contente de ta poitrine. Je suis là et je la sens se soulever au rythme lent et suave des va-et-viens de l'air dans tes poumons. J'entends ton cœur battre, et je calque ma respiration sur la tienne. J'aime cette sensation. Alors je ferme les yeux, et tu refermes tes bras sur moi.

Tu caresses mon dos, attentionné comme tu peux l'être parfois. Mais je sens dans tes doigts de pianiste, tes longs doigts d'aristocrate, peu d'implication. Je me redresse. Après tout, il faut qu'on discute.

-Tu voulais me parler?

Ta voix est douce. Si douce. Ce timbre grave et profond me donne des frissons. Ce ton qui traîne légèrement et cette vibration de velours m'ont fait succomber à la tentation il y a de ça quelques mois... Je ferme les yeux. Tout en toi est aimable, et je me dois de garder la tête froide.

-Oui. Viens t'asseoir.

Je lui désigne deux fauteuils qui viennent d'apparaître.

-J'aimerais savoir... Si... Si tu comptes être présent ou non pour l'Enfant, et à quel degré. J'aimerais savoir si tu seras là pour lui ou elle, et... Pour moi. Ou juste pour notre enfant. Ou ... pas du tout.

Ces quatre derniers mots ont eu bien du mal à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Tu baisses la tête, et des mèches viennent mêler leur éclat doré à l'argent de tes yeux. Si séduisant. Si beau. Si désirable. Si charismatique. Et si dangereux. Lorsque tu relèves la tête, je sais ce qu'il en est. Tout est clair, et je pense que l'éclat de ma souffrance se lit sur mon visage. Tu ne seras pas là. Ta décision est prise depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour où je me suis effondrée devant toi. Et rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Tu prononces tout de même les mots. Et tu tentes de ménager ma douleur. Comme quoi, tu as vraiment grandi et mûri. Tu es un autre homme.

-Non, Hermione. Premièrement parce que je ne me sens pas prêt à élever un enfant. Je sais que toi non plus et que je laisse ce poids reposer sur tes épaules seules. Mais ne me fais pas payer une négligence de ta part. Je pensais que tu avais la PS. Parce que pour moi, toutes les sorcières l'ont, et je ne me suis pas posé la question de savoir si tu avais été mise au courant. Pour moi, cela allait de soi.

Je baisse les yeux à l'entente de ces implacables accusations. Tu as raison. Tu as entièrement raison. Cette constatation fait remonter plus encore la boule que j'avais dans la gorge et me tire des larmes. Perles de pluie, perles de vies, elles creusent leurs sillons sur mon visage. Je sens une main se saisir de mon menton. Tu es là, juste devant moi, juste face à moi. Et tu me regardes, attentif. Tes si beaux yeux sont plongés dans les miens, et je sais que je te fais du mal à pleurer ainsi. Mais je sais également que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision. Tes doigts caressent ma joue. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester méprisable? Tu es si doux, et si adorable que je ne peux t'en vouloir. Les sanglots à présent déchirent ma poitrine. Je ne peux que prononcer quelques mots.

-Mais comment vais-je faire?

Déchirée, entaillée, et faible, ma voix est rauque et exprime tout mon désespoir. Je te sens qui me prends dans tes bras. Tu passes une main sous mes genoux, t'assieds à ma place, et me garde ainsi recroquevillée. Tu caresses mes cheveux, et déposes plusieurs baisers légers sur mon front. Tu me caresses le dos, et, progressivement, mes sanglots se calment. Le remous des vagues ralentit, et finit par stagner. L'océan tourmenté de tes yeux me regarde de nouveau.

-Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Parce que tu es forte et merveilleuse. Tu es adorable et intelligente. Tu trouveras un homme qui prendra vraiment soin de toi et de ton enfant. Mieux que moi. Bien mieux que moi... Ne me demande pas d'assumer ça. J'en suis vraiment incapable. Et je ne le veux pas. Je veux garder mon image auprès des serpentards et du monde aristocratique. L'annonce que tu as faite a déjà fissuré ce prestige que j'avais, et...

-Drago, pour l'amour de Merlin, comment voulais-tu que je fasse? J'étais seule et désespérée! Ne peux-tu comprendre cela?

-Si je le comprends, mais je ne veux surtout pas que cela se reproduise. Jamais. Tu m'entends?

La colère monte en moi, et je me redresse, furieuse.

-Tu es ignoble. Tu es un être méprisable. Tu n'assumes jamais la conséquence de tes actes, et tu te retranches sans cesse derrière ton petit ego misérable. Tu me fais vomir. Mais comment ai-je pu croire que tu avais assez de sensibilité pour m'aider? Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser... Je... Je te demande seulement de m'aider à assumer! Nous pourrions élever cet enfant séparément, il irait chez toi et chez moi, il aurait un père et une mère, il serait _normal_!

Je me suis levée, et je te regarde dans le fond des yeux. Je veux que chaque mot se grave en toi, et que tu prennes enfin conscience que ce qu'il y a de beau en toi, n'est que cette petite partie compréhensive. Malheureusement, elle se réduit à vue d'œil. Si vite. Trop vite. Je te vois changer. Je vois la douceur sur tes traits se durcir. Et tu prends l'expression que tu réserves au commun des mortels et dont tu m'avais protégée pendant quelques mois. De nouveau j'ai droit à ton mépris et à ton indifférence.

-Je suis un Serpentard, je suis un Malefoy, et je suis renommé. Il est hors de question que je perde mon prestige en m'acoquinant avec une fille sans prestige et sans position sociale... Reconnaître que j'ai un enfant avec toi veut dire que je dois me marier avec toi. Et tu m'es bien trop inférieure pour que je le fasse.

La colère me monte au nez... En même temps que les larmes. Alors le masque est bien de retour. Tu me hais et tu me méprises.

-Donc tu ne feras rien?

-Tu as besoin d'argent?

Ces mots sont de trop. Le ton sur lequel tu le dis, le visage que tu prends, et ce sourire que tu arbores me font sortir de mes gonds. Je saute sur toi et bourre ton ventre de coups de poings. J'oublie mon malheur, j'oublie mon amour pour toi, j'oublie tout pour n'être plus que colère. Je tente de te faire mal, et soudain, une faiblesse dérobe mes jambes. Je m'effondre à terre, et tu restes devant moi à me toiser. Finalement, tu daignes m'aider à me relever. Je me dégage de tes bras. Je n'ai donc plus droit qu'à ta pitié... Je prononce les prochains mots avec soin, et les articule pour que tu saisisses bien l'ampleur de ma haine. Je t'aime et je t'abhorre. Peut-on vraiment ressentir tant de sentiments opposés pour une seule et même personne?

-Va te faire foutre, Malefoy.

Sur ce, je me détourne. Mon cœur est en miette, ma fierté jetée à terre, mon amour piétiné. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écrire. Jamais je n'aurais dû te revoir. Tu me hais. Tu me méprises. Je ne représente rien pour toi. Absolument rien. Et il ne faut plus que tu représentes quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'étouffe les derniers sentiments qui fleurissent en mon sein, et fais taire les plaintes de mon âme. Après tout, oui, je t'aimais. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un amour d'adolescente. Et il ne me reste plus qu'à t'oublier.

Je ne t'aime plus. Tu n'existe plus.

Je ne dois plus t'aimer, et tu ne dois plus exister.

Je marche vers ma salle commune. Abattue. Si abattue... J'ai espéré, vraiment. J'ai vraiment cru que ce serait possible, et l'image que j'ai d'un cottage avec toi et moi se désagrège lentement. Comment ai-je pu formuler tel fantasme? Il faut vraiment que tu aies eu une influence incroyable sur mon esprit pour que je me prenne à penser à toi ainsi. J'oublie. Il faut que j'oublie.

J'arrive enfin chez les Gryffondor. Un tableau charmant se présente alors à mes yeux. Ron est sur le canapé, il lit un magazine de Quidditch. Je crois qu'il m'attend.

Harry quant à lui, est effondré sur sa copie de potions. Bouche ouverte, tête nue, et la nuque baignant dans l'encre séchée, dort. Il est étendu sur la grande table, sous une cape, pâle dans son lit studieux où la lumière pleut. Souriant comme sourirait un enfant malade, il fait un somme. Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid. Le parfum de la cheminée ne fait pas frissonner sa narine; il dort dans le crépuscule, la main sur sa poitrine, tranquille. Il a une plume brisée dans son poing droit.

[spéciale dédicace à CharlenePotter, j'espère que cela va te plaire ;p ]

Je souris, et tente de cacher mes yeux de la lumière rougeoyante. Des langues de feu se précipitent par la fenêtre, et le crépuscule m'éblouit. Il pare de ses couleurs de flamme la pièce, et le rouge des Gryffondors s'en trouve rehaussé. Harry remue dans son sommeil.

Je me détourne, et ce simple geste suffit à attirer l'attention de Ron sur moi. Il me regarde, et un sourire fleurit. S'étendant jusque ses yeux, il semble véritablement heureux de me voir. Il se lève aussitôt, et voit mes larmes. Il s'approche, et, sans un mot, me prend dans ses bras. Son odeur réconfortante de gingembre agit comme un baume, et des larmes curatrices se mettent à couler. Il me protège, il est là et sait mieux que personne éloigner les ombres de mes peurs. Je me recule doucement, et me dérobe à ses bras qui m'attendent. Je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de lui.

-Merci, je souffle.

-Surtout pas. Ne me remercie pas pour ce qui est normal. Je suis ton... ami.

Ce mot semble avoir du mal à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Je souris. Il semble soudain pris d'une illumination, et il me jette un coup d'œil étrange.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Bien sûr...

-Raconte-moi.

Je suis interloquée. Que veut-il savoir qu'il ne sache déjà?

-Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Ta relation avec lui, pourquoi tu as cédé. Si tu l'aimes. Ce qui te fait peur maintenant. Et ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Je me fige. Tout lui raconter signifie me mettre à nu et lui dévoiler ce dont j'ai honte. Lui raconter la séduction d'un serpent...

Il me prend la main doucement, et me la caresse. Il la tire ensuite, et m'entraîne vers l'un des canapés les plus confortables de la Salle Commune. Je le regarde d'un œil neuf. Après tout, je pense que parler de tout ça et extérioriser mon sentiment de honte peut me faire du bien. Et j'aurais son avis...

Alors je commence à parler. Ma voix est encore un peu rauque et un peu cassée. La cassure devient fissure et puis fêlure. Je peux enfin parler librement. Et je raconte.

Nos peurs. Tes pleurs.

Notre attente. Ton attention.

Nos blessures. Tes cicatrices.

Nos discussions... Si longues discussions. Le Bien. Le Mal. Le Bon côté. Le mauvais. Et les héros. Ceux qui restent dans l'ombre. Ceux qui sont obligés et ceux qui sont libres. Ceux qui ont peur, et ceux qui oublient cette peur.

Je raconte.

Comme je me suis sentie basculer. Comme j'ai compris que je ne ressentais plus de haine envers toi, mais de la compassion. Comme j'ai compris qu'une force irrésistible m'attirait vers toi.

Je raconte.

Ce jour en cours de potions. Ce jour où j'ai vu que je n'étais plus seulement attirée par toi. Ce jour où je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot du professeur Rogue, mais où j'écoutais mon cœur battre et s'accélérer lorsque, étrangement, tu tournais la tête vers moi.

Je raconte.

L'été horrible. À attendre la rentrée. À avoir peur. Peur que tout se soit évaporé. Que ce que je ressentais soit parti en fumée. Tout en l'espérant.

Je raconte.

Cette fameuse rentrée. Ce n'était plus qu'une attirance. J'étais propulsée vers toi. Mon regard ne voyait que toi. Je ne respirais que pour toi. Chacun de mes gestes n'attendait que toi. Lorsque je parlais, j'espérais que tu m'entendes.

Je raconte.

Nos rondes de Préfets-En-Chef... Nos discussions avaient repris, et tu ne me regardais décidément plus avec le mépris que tu réservais aux autres. Les sujets avaient changé. Ce n'était plus la guerre, ou notre engagement. Mais la liberté d'aimer. C'était notre sujet favori. Nous ne cessions d'en parler. De l'amour en général. La douleur de celui qui aimait sans retour, le bonheur de la passion partagée.

Je raconte.

Cette nuit. Lorsque j'ai pris ce bain. Que je n'ai pas fermé. Obnubilée par mon Piètre en potions. Par la chute de mes notes dans les matières qui se déroulent en cours communs avec les Serpentards. Cette nuit, lorsque tu es entré et que tu m'as vue.

Je raconte.

Le reste va très vite. Ces nouvelles rondes tendues. Mon désespoir de perdre tous ces moments de joie partagée. Et mon agacement, ce soir-là, lorsque je me suis plantée devant toi, espérant te faire réagir. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé, dur et passionné, doux et attentionné. Cette nuit, lorsque tu m'as aimé sauvagement, puissamment, virilement. Cette nuit, où j'ai ressenti pour la première fois ton regard, tes mains, tes caresses. Je n'ai pas de pudeur pour Ron à ce stade de la conversation. Je raconte notre nuit d'amour. Je raconte comme tu m'as aimé, comme nous nous sommes aimés. Je raconte nos mots, je raconte ton souffle, je raconte mon bonheur.

Je raconte...

Ces derniers jours. Lorsque tu as repris ton masque de froideur méprisante et méprisable. Et ma découverte. Mes nausées. Mes douleurs. Et surtout ma peur. Ma grande peur. Peur de décevoir, peur d'accueillir un enfant, peur de ne pas savoir l'éduquer correctement, peur de mettre en péril mes études, peur de n'avoir jamais de père à lui offrir, peur d'avoir à affronter ses questions.

Et puis je raconte aussi...

Je raconte aussi la petite part de bonheur qui prend de plus en plus de place en moi. Ce petit bout de personne qui est une part de ma chair. Ce petit atome qui s'est divisé en des milliers et qui va faire une personne. Une personne que j'éduquerai et qui m'aimera sans condition, sans attente.

Je raconte pour finir...

Cette dernière nuit. Lorsque je suis venu te voir. Mon bonheur de retrouver le visage que j'aime tant. Celui que tu me réservais avant. Qui m'a fait espérer. Imaginer. Entrevoir.

Et ton rejet.

Oui, je raconte ça également. Comme tu m'as jetée plus bas que terre, comme tu m'as rayée de ta vie, comme tu m'as oubliée. Et comme tu as repris ton masque.

Lorsque je termine, je suis à bout de souffle. Et le soleil se lève.

Le regard de Ron qui n'a pas dévié durant notre conversation de mes yeux, s'en détache enfin, et sa main se lève pour caresser ma joue. Un rayon de soleil atterrit dans mes cheveux et fait luire leur couleur chocolat. Je le vois qui se trouble. Je le vois qui secoue la tête. Et pour éviter une scène que nous regretterions tous les deux, je me lève. Je suis un peu étourdie et un vertige me saisit. Je me rattrape à la table, fais tomber une bouteille d'encre sans le vouloir. Le bruit du verre sur le parquet réveille Harry. Et Ron qui se précipite pour ramasser la bouteille. Je suis un peu fatiguée je crois. Heureusement que nous sommes samedi.

-Bordel, le soleil se lève?! Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé?

Ron et moi regardons Harry, interloqués.

Je ne prête même pas attention à ces paroles. Je suis trop fatiguée. D'un pas lourd et empesé, je sors de la salle commune. Ron ne me retient pas. Je crois qu'il sait que si nous recommençons à parler, nous irons jusqu'au déjeuner. Je marche jusqu'au tableau de petites fées et de korrigans dans une clairière. J'essaye d'en trouver un qui ne dors pas, et, fort heureusement, un lutin à la chevelure flamboyante vient d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Respectabilité.

Le tableau pivote, et je me retrouve dans ma chambre individuelle. À droite se trouve la salle de bain, et à gauche ta chambre. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, et ne prends pas le temps de me déshabiller. Je m'écroule et dors instantanément.

*~*~*~*

Bien des mois ont passé, et à présent, je suis clouée au lit. Paraît que je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour les grossesses... Celle-ci est vraiment difficile, et chaque matin je bénéficie de cinq potions différentes. Malgré tout, dès que je me lève, le décor tangue et je finis par tomber évanouie.

Nous sommes en mai, et je sais que je vais bientôt accoucher. Ma grossesse s'est déroulée assez bien je dois dire. J'ai énormément souffert des nausées, des vomissements, j'ai eu mal au ventre, et mon bébé m'a donné de nombreux coups, mais il a toujours été en bonne santé. La première échographie que m'a faite Madame Pomfresh m'a fait pleurer de bonheur. J'ai si hâte qu'il naisse. Si hâte qu'il arrive, que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras. Nous sommes le cinq mai, et j'attends avec impatience vingt jours. Théoriquement, je pourrais même accoucher aujourd'hui...

On frappe à la porte. Le professeur MacGonnagall m'a autorisée à donner le mot de passe à Ron, Harry et Ginny, et ils viennent me voir tous les jours avant les cours. Ils sont adorables. Ils me soutiennent mieux que n'importe qui, et ils savent me réconforter au mieux. Ils entrent, tout pimpants et m'embrassent sur les deux joues.

-Bonjour Mione!

Harry, comme toujours, est enthousiaste et me plaque deux énormes bisous sur les joues. Presque à m'en faire mal...

-Bonjour ma chérie...

Ginny est beaucoup plus douce, elle m'embrasse également sur les joues et me caresse les cheveux.

-Comment vas-tu ce matin?

-Bien, Gin', merci. Je crois que c'est pour bientôt.

Elle sourit. Je répète ça depuis dix jours...

Ron s'approche et me dépose un unique baiser sur la tempe. Il garde ses lèvres contre ma peau, mais ne dit rien. Il me regarde, protecteur et aimant. Je sais qu'il attend. Qu'il m'attend. Et qu'il m'aime. Je crois que je le sais depuis toujours.

Harry se penche sur mon ventre et le découvre. Il en embrasse le bout rebondi et dit:

-Salut mon bonhomme! Fais pas trop souffrir ta mère s'teuplait, j'ai pas très envie qu'elle soit de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Et puis si t'es sage avec elle quand tu naîtras, dans... Dix ans, je ferai une partie de quidditch avec toi. Ok? Ça marche.

Je souris, attendrie, et vois Ginny qui, comme tous les matins, le bouscule.

-Arrête abruti, laisse ma filleulE tranquille. Ce sera une FILLE, et je lui mettrai des robes tout le temps, et je l'emmènerai faire les magasins. Et t'auras intérêt à ne pas lui apprendre à jouer au quidditch! C'est dangereux, et c'est pas pour les filles.

J'éclate de rire et dis :

-Et c'est toi Ginny qui dit ça!

-Exactement ma chérie. Et je te signale que c'est moi le parrain, et c'est moi qui décide parce que je suis l'homme!

Ginny se redresse de mon ventre, et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

-Ah bon? C'est toi l'homme? C'est toi qui décide et qui m'impose les choses?

Sa voix est douce et dangereuse. Harry ne s'y trompe pas...

-Non non... Non bien sûr... Non... Ce serait...

Elle hausse un sourcil, et nous éclatons tous de rire. La soumission du Survivant face à Ginny n'est un secret pour personne. Mais nous savons tous aussi qu'il sait très bien imposer sa vision des choses à celle qu'il considère déjà comme sa femme, de façon plus... Douce, plus... Féminine. Je souris à cette comparaison, et une voix chaude à mon oreille me demande:

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

Je souris plus énigmatiquement encore.

-Rien... Rien d'important.

Ron soupire.

-Dans ce cas...

Il se redresse.

-Je t'apporte les devoirs et les cours ce soir.

Il se détourne vers la porte de ma chambre, et le petit couple le suit. Je soupire. Je les aime beaucoup, mais ils font beaucoup de bruit. Et me fatiguent vite. Une vague de culpabilité s'étend sur moi à cette constatation, et je me sens méchante. J'éclate en sanglots. Alors qu'ils sont toujours là pour moi, je me comporte mal avec eux et n'attends qu'une chose lorsqu'ils sont à mes côtés : qu'ils partent. Mes sanglots redoublent, et je lève la tête de désespoir. Et lis un post-it que Ron laisse toujours à cet endroit.

"Arrête de pleurer, ce ne sont que tes hormones de femme enceinte, tu n'as rien fait de mal, et il n'arrivera rien à ton bébé".

Mes larmes s'arrêtent instantanément, et je me rends compte qu'effectivement, je pleure pour rien. Ce post-it est efficace, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me sert. Mais je l'oublie à chaque fois.

Calmée, je prends un livre et le pose sur mes genoux. Je lis, et mon cerveau s'embrume. Je suis déjà de nouveau fatiguée, et je sens mes paupières qui deviennent lourdes. Ma tête tombe sur l'oreiller et les rêves viennent peupler mon monde. Des rêves de layettes et de feux de cheminée.

*~*~*~*

Les haillons du sommeil commencent à se retirer, et je suis nue sous les assauts du réveil. Mes paupières papillonnent et finissent par s'ouvrir.

Je me suis encore endormie...

Je soupire et tente de me redresser. Soudain, un déchirement dans mon ventre me fait hurler. Je sens de l'eau chaude entre mes jambes, et violemment, je tire le drap vers la droite pour l'écarter de mon corps.

Je me fige.

Ça y est.

_**J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyés, et que vous avez apprécié cette suite...**_

_**Vous me laissez un commentaire pour m'en parler?**_


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm still loving you

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi. Je joue juste avec ^^**

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

_**NDA: Bon... Je sais, j'écris beaucoup trop lentement;.. Mais je me suis grouillée les fesses juste pour vous! Là je suis censée faire un millier de petits toasts avec du saumon... Et au lieu de ça, je publie ;p**_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews magnifiques, et comme d'habitude, merci à emayelle ; Yuuki-Nana ; Littlemagicworld qui m'ont écrit en anonymes... **_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne année (en sachant qu'écrire plus vite fait partie de mes bonnes résolutions dans le top 10 ! ) **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : I'm still loving you**

Souffrance. Le monde n'est plus que souffrance. Souffrance. J'écris ton nom à la cime de ma vie. Dans la douleur rougeoyante, la cécité m'atteint de son fléau et de son aiguillon. Souffrance. Elle me déchire les entrailles et me mange l'utérus. Souffrance. Je lutte pour qu'Il vienne au monde. Mon enfant. Pour qu'il vive, pour le sauver.

Souffrance. Lorsque je pense à Toi. Toi qui devrait être là, qui devrait me tenir la main. Toi qu'entre deux contractions je devrais voir. Souffrance. De ne pas voir ton visage souffrant avec le mien. Souffrance. Qui n'est au diapason de personne.

-Souffle, Hermione, je suis là. Souffle. Fais comme dans les exercices, souffle. Allez ma belle, tu vas y arriver. Oui, la contraction arrive, je le sens. Quand elle sera là, pousse.

Ces mots me sont murmurés à l'oreille, et je tiens une main si fort qu'elle devient violette.

-Pousse, Hermione!

Mon corps est détruit, lacéré, déchiré, meurtri. Je me bats pour garder quelques secondes d'apaisement lorsque le spasme s'éloigne.

-Elle est ouverte à dix centimètres! Allez ma belle, tu t'es battue pendant treize heures, il est temps. L'Enfant arrive! Pousse, allez Hermione, on est tous avec toi!

La voix de Madame Pomfresh me parvient entre deux respirations précipitées, et c'est à peine si je l'entends... Et puis j'entends Ron qui est tout excité et qui me presse la main, se fichant que la sienne soit devenue bleue.

-Allez, Hermione, c'est bon, il est là! Souffle, souffle ma belle, tu es si belle, tu es si merveilleuse! Hé ma chérie, tu vas être maman! Hermione, allez, pour lui, pour moi, pour tout Poudlard!

Le timbre pourtant si viril de Ron part complètement dans les aigus, et il commence à raconter n'importe quoi. C'est drôle, pourtant, alors que je devrais commencer à paniquer comme lui, je me sens de plus en plus sage. Il arrive. Mon bébé arrive... Je souffle, je respire... Je pousse... Et puis soudain, une urgence me prend, comme quelque chose de viscéral : il faut que je pousse. Je ne peux faire autrement. Je crois que ça c'est quand le bébé pousse sur le périnée... Il faut dire que j'ai lu des tonnes... Et des tonnes de bouqu... Aaaaaaaaaaahhh

Même mentalement la souffrance se fait sentir. Alors que je divague, je pousse et je repousse... Et puis... Une heure après...

Des cris retentissent... Nous ne sommes plus cinq -Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pomfresh et moi -, mais six. Un petit bébé est là... Mon enfant. Mon enfant à moi...

De soulagement, ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Je reprends ma respiration erratique. Et là j'entends les doux mots bénis :

-C'est une fille! Une petite fille, toute rose, toute belle, et en bonne santé!

Les larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux et se mettent à couler. Je tends les bras, et l'Infirmière y dépose le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'aie donné. J'embrasse ma petite fille, celle pour qui je me suis battue, celle que j'aime déjà plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Ma fille. À moi. Mes lèvres s'étirent, et les sanglots me déchirent la gorge. Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse... Ma fille!

-Monsieur Weasley, souhaitez-vous couper le cordon ombilical?

Ron tourne la tête, paniqué, vers moi. Au paroxysme du bonheur, je hoche la tête. Bien sûr. Qu'il le fasse, il m'a tant aidée, tant portée. Qu'il le fasse. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas le vrai père. Pomfresh se saisit de ma petite fille, et déjà le vide qu'elle laisse me fait me sentir perdue. Ron conjure un filet argenté, nous avions tant répété ce sort lui et moi, et le lien coupe nettement ce qui reliait mon fœtus à ma fille. Il la prend dans ses bras, mal assuré, malhabile, et pourtant si aimant, et la remet au creux de mes bras, dans son habitacle naturel. Elle a déjà cessé de pleurer. Je caresse le velouté de ses joues, le pétale de ses lèvres, la douceur de son front, et elle s'endort déjà. Je lève la tête, comblée, heureuse, et vois Harry et Ginny à mon côté gauche qui me regardent, attendris. Et puis je tourne la tête à droite. Et là, Ron me sourit avec bonheur, avec exaltation. Comme s'il n'attendait pas plus grand bonheur dans sa vie. Je lui souris à mon tour. Tu n'es pas là, mais je t'ai déjà oublié. Tu n'appartiens plus à ma vie. Ma vie aujourd'hui se construit autour d'Elle. Et seuls Ron, Harry et Ginny, mes amis de toujours peuvent entrer dans ce cercle.

-Miss Granger...

Madame Pomfresh hésite, sa voix est douce, fatiguée, et basse. Elle n'ose pas briser cet instant. Et pourtant, elle doit respecter la procédure. Je lui souris et regarde Ron.

-Alors? Moment de vérité... Que décides-tu? Lyra ou Cléophée?

Il fait référence à un long débat que nous avions eu pour choisir les prénoms féminins. J'hésitais entre ces deux là, avec une nette préférence pour Lyra, en référence à un livre que j'avais adoré plus petite, et Cléophée, que Ron préférait, et qui me tentait aussi. J'avais cherché des prénoms à résonance magique, à résonance féérique. Pour que ma petite fille soit une vraie fée, une princesse. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai été stupide. Ma fille est une sorcière, et son aura sera puissante. Je le sais, et il faut que j'arrête de toujours vouloir me justifier pour faire partie du monde sorcier. J'hésite entre les deux, et face à son doux visage, un seul prénom s'impose à mon esprit. Il tourne et retourne, chavirant et se prononçant sans besoin de lèvres. Rose. Cela lui va si bien... Rose. Rose Granger... Rose Granger... "Rose, viens ici... Rose, fais tes devoirs... Rose, je t'aime."

-Rose.

Un énorme éclat de rire retentit. C'est Harry. Alors ma petite fille gigote dans son sommeil. Elle ne se réveille pas. Tant mieux : je l'aurais harponné sur place.

-Hermione... Tu me surprendras toujours...

-Moi aussi...

Ron donnait son avis, quelque peu désabusé. Et ajouta :

-Mais Rose, c'est parfait.

Ginny s'approche et m'enlace. Et je sens mon cou s'humidifier... Elle est donc si émue... Elle me ferait pleurer... Stupides filles... Je me tourne vers Madame Pomfresh.

-Rose Granger. Née le cinq mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Mère : Hermione Jean Granger, née le dix-neuf septembre mille-neuf-cent soixante-dix-neuf. Père...

Tout le monde retient son souffle. J'en fais de même...

-Père, Drago Malefoy. Né le... Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais si je me souviens bien c'est le cinq juin mille-neuf-cent quatre-vingt.

Madame Pomfresh écrit tout cela sur un parchemin, lui lance un sort qui l'entoure d'un halo doré, et qui le fait disparaître peu après. Elle vient ensuite vers moi, m'embrasse sur le front, maternelle comme toujours, et me souffle:

-Miss Granger, si vous avez besoin, le berceau est là-bas, et monsieur Potter ou monsieur Weasley peut le ramener près de vous. Hermione, félicitations, c'est un très beau bébé.

Je la remercie d'un sourire, et lorsqu'elle se retire, mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seuls. Je suis épuisée... Si fatiguée...

*~*~*~*

Je ressors de l'Infirmerie trois jours plus tard... Pomfresh a essayé de me garder une semaine, mais grâce à Dieu, à Merlin, et certainement grâce au professeur MacGonagall aussi, je peux rentrer. Je n'aspire qu'à une chose : reprendre les cours, et m'occuper de ma petite fille .Harry et Ron vont encore me prendre les cours pendant quatre jours, histoire que je me remette, que je ne sois pas trop fatiguée, mais je veux retourner travailler. J'ai envie d'élever ma petite fille, mais je fais le choix de m'en occuper, tout en m'occupant de mes études. J'ai de grands projets pour ma vie professionnelle, et je veux absolument les mener à bien. Je discute avec Ron qui me ramène vers ma chambre de préfète qui est devenue "chambre pour femme enceinte", et je vois de nombreux regards me dévisager. Les élèves de sixième année n'ont pas cours à cette heure-ci, et les yeux nous scrutent, Ron, Rose et moi. Et les yeux tombent souvent sur ma main, jointe à celle de Ron. Mon éclat du début d'année n'avait été vu que par des serdaigles et des serpentards de septième année. Par conséquent, grâce à la discrétion à laquelle a enjoint notre directrice et nos professeurs, ta parenté est restée à l'état de rumeur. Ainsi, logiquement, bien des élèves pensent que Rose est de Ron. Cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai que faire que tu ne sois pas reconnu comme le père de mon enfant. Pour moi tu es moins qu'un père, tu n'as fait que coucher avec moi. Tu ne l'as pas reconnue, et ne la reconnaîtras pas. Ces pensées relativement noires se dissipent plutôt rapidement grâce à une pression de main de Ron. Il sait lorsque je suis mal, il ressent mon désespoir, mes déprimes passagères. Nous arrivons. Rose est encore en train de dormir, elle est dans mes bras. Je donne mon mot de passe, et pénètre dans ma chambre... Ma... Chambre?

La pièce dans laquelle je rentre est magnifique. Les larmes me viennent aux yeux, et finissent immanquablement par couler... Mes amis... Mes merveilleux amis...

-Qui... Qui a fait ça?

La chambre n'a plus de murs nus tendus de vagues tapisseries médiévales rouges. Non, les murs sont recouverts d'un tissu que je sais extrêmement cher, qui a pour faculté d'isoler les chambres, d'en augmenter le chauffage ou de les refroidir à la manière des radiateurs moldus. Ce qui ressemble à des draps de soie est d'une finesse incroyable, et d'une résistance à toute épreuve.

Harry et Ginny sont déjà dans ma chambre, et me regardent, ravis de ma réaction. Ils ont redécoré toute ma chambre... Le tissu aux murs est beige, et mon lit à baldaquin a des rideaux couleur vieux bois de rose. Accordé aux rideaux, il y a près de mon lit un berceau de bébé, tout rose et blanc, un vrai berceau de petite fille avec un mobile composé de fées et de korrigans, et avec des draps tout rose. Je marche à l'intérieur, abasourdie, et touche du bout de mes doigts tremblants le parc pour enfant, rempli de peluches, de jouets et cubes d'éveil magique... Harry me dirige vers l'armoire qui est couleur vieux rose elle aussi, et me l'ouvre. Elle est remplie de mes affaires d'un côté, et d'affaires pour bébé de l'autre. Tant que je ne savais pas quel sexe serait celui de mon bébé, je n'avais acheté que quatre changes blancs. Et là, l'armoire est remplie de vêtements pour petites filles. Les larmes coulent complètement à présent, et je demande à Ron de tenir ma fille dans ses bras. Je me jette dans les bras de Harry et Ginny, et pleure en bredouillant des" merci" certainement pas à la hauteur de leur cadeau. Je regarde encore et découvre de nouvelles choses comme une table à langer remplie de tous les produits nécessaires, et je vois sur le berceau que le nom de Rose est gravé en violet. Et puis je constate soudain que certains jeux dans le parc sont des puzzles qui étaient comme les miens lorsque j'étais petite.... Je vogue de surprise en surprise, étourdie par tant de nouveauté, ébahie par tant de beauté.

-Je... Pourquoi... Enfin... Je... Merci!

Ils éclatent tous les trois de rire, et je reprends ma fille des bras de Ron.

-Ma toute petite fille, je chuchote, ma toute petite Rose, tu vas aller dormir dans ton nouveau berceau... Tu vas bien dormir avec ton beau mobile...

Je chuchote des milliers de mots doux, babillant sans cesse. Je suis déjà folle de ma fille. À dire vrai, qui ne l'est pas? MacGonagall ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire les yeux doux chaque fois qu'elle la voit, et Pomfresh gagatise sans honte devant elle. Harry entre en pâmoison lorsqu'elle sourit, et lui fait des cadeaux considérables, tandis que Ginny la couve d'un regard protecteur et presque maternel. Ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Ginny est sa marraine, et je suis ravie et soulagée de me dire que ma petite fille est entourée de gens aimant. Elle ne manquera d'ailleurs pas de père. Elle aura Ron et Harry.

En parlant de Ron, il l'aime tant que je ne doute pas qu'elle trouvera comme un père en lui. Il sera toujours là pour elle, il m'aidera à l'élever, il me l'a dit. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, et je suis certaine qu'il en va de même pour Rose. Savoir Ron à mes côtés est des plus rassurants. Je n'affronte pas la vie seule, et mes amis m'épaulent dans toutes mes épreuves.

Je couche ma petite fille, et enclenche le mobile, car elle s'est légèrement réveillée. Harry saute de mon lit, et s'approche du berceau. Il embrasse ma fille sur son front, et entoure le berceau de volants de princesse. Il met un doigt devant sa bouche, ferme les rideaux, et là, tout d'un coup, me faisant sursauter violemment, il hurle. Il s'arrête, et me fait un très très large sourire.

Je le fusille du regard, et il me dit à voix haute :

-C'était pour te montrer combien les rideaux insonorisent son berceau...

J'inspire et expire. Après le cadeau qu'ils viennent de me faire, serait-il malvenu de le tuer? J'hésite... Ginny se lève, et fait:

-Harry Potter, tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle vient d'accoucher et qu'elle a peut-être droit à un peu de calme?!

Il éclate de rire, et bientôt, Ron le rejoint.

-T'as vraiment besoin de rire comme un imbécile, Ron? Gin' a raison, je viens d'accoucher, et vous n'en avez rien à faire!

Ron me regarde, moqueur, et dit :

-Ton accouchement a vraiment bon dos, parfois tu nous envoie paître parce qu'on prend trop soin de toi, mais par contre, il t'est bien utile quand tu veux nous rabaisser...

Je suis furieuse, comment ose t-il dire ça? Non je ne profite pas de mon accouchement! Je suis fatiguée, mais évidemment, Môssieur est trop occupé par sa petite personne pour s'en rendre compte!

-Si c'est comme ça, Ronnie, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus rien te demander... Et puis si je t'agace tant que ça, tu peux toujours t'en aller, la porte est grande ouverte!

Il rit doucement et s'approche de moi, il me prend dans ses bras et referme ses bras puissant dans mon dos.

-Je rigolais, Hermione...

Je grommelle quelques mots dans lesquels les mots "abruti", "insupportable" et "m'énerve" percent... Il se redresse, et continue de caresser mon dos. Je ne peux me défaire de ses bras, je suis réellement bien, blottie contre son torse. Je suis bien dans ses bras, je suis bien quand il est là, et lorsqu'il est absent, il me manque. Je crois que je ne l'aime très fort. Pas d'amour amoureux, mais je l'aime. Assurément je l'aime. Pas comme il le voudrait, pas comme je le devrais. Mais je l'aime très, très fort. S'il partait, je crois que je me sentirais plus démunie que lorsque mes parents m'ont reniée.

Noël, selon mes prévisions, s'était mal, très mal passé. Lorsque je suis rentrée dans la maison imposante que mes parents aiment tant parce qu'elle montre à leurs amis leur excellente position sociale et qu'elle est, selon eux, digne de notables, ma mère a, d'emblée, senti que quelque chose était différent. Je n'ai pas voulu faire traîner les choses en longueur. Mes sacs que j'avais faits venir de Londres par un accio et qui avaient subi un sortilège de Désillusion, étaient déjà dans le hall. J'ai enlevé mon manteau, et suis entrée dans le salon. Mon père était assis, un cigare entre les doigts, et je me suis approchée de lui, l'embrassant sur les deux joues, et le serrant contre moi. Malgré nos avis divergents sur la religion, la magie, la politique et sur bien d'autres sujets, je l'aime profondément. Et mon acharnement pour la justice, mon amour pour les livres et la connaissance, ainsi que mon courage de Gryffondor me viennent de lui. Lorsque je commence quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout. Et ça, c'est caractéristique de la famille Granger.

Avec ma mère, en revanche, nous sommes si différentes que j'ai souvent l'impression d'être une enfant adoptée que mon père aurait eue avec une maîtresse. Je me suis faite tant de films lorsque j'étais enfant, imaginant que j'avais une maman très belle dont mon père était tombé amoureux, et puis que Madame Granger était une femme stérile que mon père avait déjà épousée, bien des années auparavant, et qu'il m'avait gardé parce que ma vraie mère était morte, ou alors parce qu'elle était princesse d'un petit rocher et qu'elle avait trop de responsabilité pour me garder avec elle. Parfois je me disais aussi que mon père avait obligé ma "vraie" mère à partir parce qu'il voulait me garder pour lui tout seul, parce qu'il m'aimait trop. Je m'étais imaginée vraiment énormément de scénarii avant de grandir pour de bon, et de me rendre compte que mes yeux chocolats, mes cheveux cassants et ébouriffés, ma haute taille, mes grandes jambes et mes hanches un peu trop épaisses me venaient de ma mère. Que j'étais son portrait craché.

Ce soir-là, j'avais donc sauté sur le canapé, forçant un peu la joie de le revoir, par peur de sa réaction à mes révélations, et lui avais plaqué deux baisers sur les joues.

"Comment allez-vous, père?" avais-je dit.

"Bien", avait répondu mon père, enchaînant d'emblée ensuite sur les notes.

"J'ai toujours de bonnes notes, père.". Il avait eu un sourire satisfait. Ma réussite était la sienne. Il avait compensé la frustration de ne pouvoir l'étaler aux yeux de ses amis par une volonté de fer de faire de moi la meilleure sorcière, en rêvant secrètement être convié à de grandes réunions ministérielles, et que des gens de haut rang le voient comme un être exceptionnel à la fille exceptionnelle. Manque de bol : je ne suis, certes, pas trop bête, et je pense avoir de bons raisonnements, mais je ne suis certainement pas un être d'exception.

Et puis j'avais demandé à mes parents si je pouvais leur parler de quelque chose. Bottant ainsi en touche ma mère qui, je le savais, allait poser bien des questions, ne me laissant pas le temps de parler, finissant par me dire sèchement d'accoucher au plus vite et d'abandonner mon enfant dans un orphelinat. Ou de le faire adopter. Alors j'ai commencé, inspirant fortement, et disant "Mère, Père, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose." Les lèvres pincées, ma mère s'était assise, très droite, aux côtés de mon père. Lui, se contentait de me regarder avec un semblant d'affection et un peu d'intérêt. Mon père s'intéressait malgré tout très peu à moi. Très pris par son travail de dentiste de riches, il s'était contenté de mettre les livres sur des étagères qui m'étaient accessibles, et de m'interroger sur ceux que j'avais déjà lu. Mais tout cela tenait plus de la récitation de connaissances que de l'échange d'intérêts communs père/fille. Depuis toute petite, j'avalais des livres, les apprenant de mon mieux pour les réciter devant mon père et faire sa fierté. Je l'aimais tellement, et j'étais si admirative de lui que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour attirer son intérêt. Il me regardait donc, un peu ennuyé car il aurait voulu, j'en étais sûre, terminer son journal avant de m'écouter. Mais bon, je venais de rentrer, alors il faisait un effort. Je pris ma respiration et décidai de tout dire très vite.

"Mère, Père, je... Je... Je suis enceinte. Et je compte le garder".

Je n'oublierai jamais leurs regards. Mère était affligée pendant une seconde. Pendant une seconde, j'avais lu la tristesse dans son regard. Et puis elle s'était figée, se redressant. Elle m'avait regardée, droit dans les yeux. Avait dit "Henry, j'ose espérer que tu vas réagir.".

"Henry" avait réagi. Henry m'avait regardé. Et Henry avait perdu la seule lueur d'intérêt qu'il y avait dans son regard. Je sais qu'il m'aimait. Il m'aimait tant que j'étais sa petite fille, pas embêtante, calme, qui ne pleurait pas et apprenait ses leçons. Dès que quelque chose dépassait, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et la venue de Rose ne lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment pas.

Il m'avait juste regardée. Glacée d'un regard. "Tu es enceinte, Hermione?". "Oui", avais-je répondu. "Oui, je suis enceinte. Et je compte le garder". J'avais répété à dessein mes paroles, montrant ma détermination, et avais vu son visage se fermer plus encore. Ne laissant sur ses traits qu'un vague mépris dépourvu d'intérêt, et indifférent. Il s'était reconcentré sur son journal, et avait lâché "Dans ce cas, tu quitte la maison immédiatement. Ta mère et moi sommes prêts à te pardonner ton écart de conduite, à condition que tu abandonnes l'enfant. Si tu le fais, tu peux revenir. Dans l'alternative, oublie-nous".

Je m'étais tournée vers ma mère, dans un état second. Hébétée, abrutie de tristesse, hors du temps et incapable de prendre en compte ces paroles tant elles étaient dures. Je m'étais tournée vers ma mère. Celle qui m'avait mise au monde. Celle qui avait arraché de ses entrailles un petit corps qu'elle avait nourri. Et lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, elle baissa la tête. Se tournant vers mon père, puis revenant sur moi. Toute émotion avait disparu. Je n'étais plus qu'une étrangère sous son toit, une étrangère indésirable.

Je suis une enfant. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je ne savais que faire devant le mépris et l'indifférence de mes parents. Je suis partie, j'ai pris mon petit sac dans l'entrée, je me suis tournée et ai contemplé le petit hall qui avait abrité mes jeux, mes poupées barbies et mes livres de science-fiction. Je suis une enfant. Que pouvais-je faire? Me révolter contre mes deux parents?

Je suis une enfant. J'ai eu besoin de réconfort. Alors je suis partie, j'ai transplané là où je savais que j'aurais de l'affection, de la chaleur humaine. J'ai transplané dans cette maison où l'amour transpire, où la mère en a tellement à donner qu'elle a fait suffisamment d'enfants pour constituer une équipe de quidditch. Où la mère a tant de tendresse en son cœur qu'elle en a gardé un peu pour moi.

J'ai transplané au Terrier. J'ai frappé à la porte. J'entendais des rires et de la musique de l'autre côté. La famille Weasley avait été épargnée par la guerre éclair menée par Voldemort. Épargnée est un bien grand mot. Peut-on réellement se dire épargné lorsqu'on a vu des enfants se faire tuer, lorsqu'on a vu des hommes mourir, simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas bien nés? Mais chaque membre de la famille avait survécu, et chaque jour ils en remerciaient Merlin.

J'ai frappé ce soir là à la porte, et ai entendu toute musique s'arrêter. Ne restaient plus que les battements de mon cœur qui assourdissaient le silence environnant. Une voix me demanda, ne perdant pas les bonnes habitudes, "Quel est le prénom de notre septième fils?" Je comptai mentalement sur mes doigts, et dit "Ce n'est pas un fils, c'est une fille, et c'est Ginny. Ginevra Molly Weasley."

La voix reprit, faisant fi de la mienne, à bout de souffle et éraillée. "Qui êtes-vous?" Je répondis "Hermione Granger, je suis née le 19 septembre 1979, mon chat est Pattenrond et mon patronus est une loutre. Cela est-il suffisant?". La personne derrière la porte ouvrit enfin la porte, et, frigorifiée, je m'approchai.

Arthur, le grand dégingandé, l'homme lunaire et rêveur sentit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un tel homme n'aurait jamais pu avoir tant d'enfants s'il n'avait pas eu la fibre paternelle, et s'il n'avait appris à déchiffrer les émois des autres. Un peu mal à l'aise, comme toujours, il me fit un grand geste du bras et me proposa d'entrer. Ce soir là, nul ne me demanda quoi que ce soit. Nous étions le vingt décembre, et cinq jours plus tard, c'était Noël.

Et je n'avais plus de famille.

Je passai cette soirée dans les bras de Ron. Il ne m'avait pas lâchée de la soirée, et je n'avais pas cessé de trembler. Personne ne m'avait interrogée, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment. Comme à l'accoutumée, Molly me reçut mieux qu'une reine, m'embrassa, et me réchauffa de son amour trop absent dans mon entourage. Ron arriva, et comprit à mes yeux ce qui s'était passé. Le garçon maladroit était bien intelligent lorsqu'il s'agissait de comprendre les maux qui s'emparaient de mon être. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Et les larmes avaient enfin pu couler.

La soirée et les jours suivants m'ont permis de me relever, de me remettre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Ron, et Molly et Arthur ne m'ont jamais donné autant d'amour, à leur manière. Grâce à Arthur, j'ai pu penser à autre chose, en l'aidant à bricoler un moteur de voiture. Molly était toujours là pour moi, me prenant dans ses bras, me préparant sans cesse de la nourriture et me disant toujours "si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là". Noël était arrivé rapidement, et bien qu'ils ne roulent vraiment pas sur l'or, j'avais eu un cadeau de chacun des Weasley. Harry aussi était là, et lui, Ron et Ginny m'avaient réconforté. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, et j'avais fini par enterrer la douleur dans un recoin de mes sentiments. J'avais décidé de les oublier, comme mon père me l'avait si bien conseillé. J'avais tenté d'occulter dix-huit années de ma vie.

Je suis une enfant. Alors j'ai songé à abandonner le mien,. Celui que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir, tout ça pour récupérer ma famille. J'ai songé à le laisser, à le faire adopter, et à revenir dans leurs bonnes grâces. Et Harry, Ron et Ginny m'en avaient dissuadée, sachant avec leurs mots me montrer que mes parents n'étaient pas digne de l'être et qu'il ne fallait surtout plus que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour leur plaire. Que ce temps là était révolu.

Ces pensées noires, ces souvenirs me torturent toujours aujourd'hui, bien des mois après. Mais je crois que je garderai toujours en moi cette absence, cette lâcheté, cet acte ignoble qu'ils ont fait. Je crois que je serai toujours déçue, que toujours je pleurerai leur absence. Plus grave. Je crois que j'espérerai toute ma vie qu'ils me reviennent.

Je frissonne, et reviens au présent. Des bras m'enserrent toujours, et une paire d'yeux bleus me regardent avec attention et affection. Je me blottis contre Ron, et tente d'oublier. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

-Bon... Les amis, nous on va vous laisser, Ron, je monte dans le dortoir. Gin' tu viens?

Ginny suivit son amoureux, embrassant, juste avant de sortir, ma joue.

-A ce soir dans la grande salle?

-Oui, à ce soir.

Mes deux amis sortent, et je reste seule avec Ron. Je soupire.

-Je pensais à...

-Tes parents.

Je relève la tête, surprise.

-Comment le sais-tu?

Ma voix est douce, et quémande seulement des informations, sans exprimer une surprise quelconque. Je ne m'étonne plus qu'il me connaisse si bien.

-Lorsque tu penses à tes parents, tes yeux se voilent, tu pars dans un autre monde, et tu revis les dernières fois où tu les as vus. Et puis généralement, ton visage se contracte, et tu t'efforces d'oublier. Ça se voit dans tes yeux, tu les fermes, tu les plisses, et tu sers tes poings.

Un silence s'impose dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas que je donnais tant d'indices sur mes souffrances mentales. La voix de Ron s'élève à nouveau. Cette fois, elle est plus feutrée, et il chuchote presque.

-Lorsque tu penses à... À lui, ton visage devient doux, et tu fermes généralement les yeux. Tu rêves à un avenir. Ton visage opère l'inverse que lorsqu'il s'agit de tes parents. Parce que d'abord tu rêves, et puis tu prends conscience de la fragilité de ce rêve. Et alors ton visage se contracte de douleur. Tu ouvres les yeux et un éclair de souffrance passe dans tes prunelles. Tu t'assombris, tu te courbes, et tes bras viennent se croiser sur ton abdomen.

Je ferme les yeux, et reviens me blottir. Ron lit si bien en moi... Il me protège, il est là, toujours, pour moi. Je respire à plein nez son odeur de cèdre, odeur réconfortante, et me rends compte que je serais incapable de vivre sans lui. Il fait à présent partie de ma vie... Je sens soudain son étreinte se resserrer de façon brutale. Et il reprend la parole, cette fois sa voie est complètement étouffée, et bien que je ne sois qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, j'ai du mal à percevoir ce qu'il dit.

-Et quand tu penses à moi, tu as toujours cette lueur d'incertitude dans le regard. Tu sais... Tu connais mes sentiments, mais ils te font peur. Alors généralement, une sorte de gêne apparaît dans tes yeux. Tu détournes ton visage de moi, et si tu es dans mes bras, tu t'écartes avec une excuse bateau. Mais dès que tu ne penses plus à moi, tu es là, dans le creux de mes bras, et tu glisses ta main dans la mienne. Lorsque tu prends conscience de... Je ne sais pas, de mes bras, ou de mon corps, tu te blottis plus encore, et tu soupires de contentement...

Je tressaille. Le moment des explications semble venu, mais j'ai peur, je suis terrifiée. Parce que je dois m'engager. Je lui dois des explications, et, pire que tout, une réponse. Une réponse à son attente, une réponse à ses sentiments.

Je me redresse, et m'écarte de lui, ne quittant pas ses yeux océan. Je... Ma respiration est erratique. J'ai du mal à rationaliser. J'aimerais tant l'aimer, l'aimer comme lui m'aime, l'aimer comme une femme aime un homme, et chercher autre chose avec lui que la protection. Parce que je sais que viendra un jour où je n'aurai plus besoin de réconfort. Et ce jour-là, qu'arrivera t-il? M'éloignerai-je? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron. Parce que je ne l'aime pas.

Parce que je t'aime toi.

Mes sentiments, malgré la déception, malgré la peine, malgré la douleur, sont restés inchangés. J'aime tout de toi, j'aime tes yeux, tes cheveux, et ton sourire, oui, bien sûr, mais j'aime aussi ton côté bougon, ta façon de ne jamais savoir ce que tu veux, ta ruse, ta roublardise, et ta passion aussi parfois. J'aime quand tu souris d'un air narquois, et que tout d'un coup, tu te jettes sur moi pour m'embrasser si fort que j'en perds la raison. Mais derrière tout ça, il y a ton choix.

Nos vies sont dictées par nos choix.

C'est le cas pour nous. Tu m'as abandonnée, parce que tu préférais suivre ta vie, suivre ton chemin, et que tu trouvais un enfant et une fille comme moi bien trop encombrants pour suivre ton ambition. Et que tu ne nous trouvais pas à la hauteur, pas à ta hauteur.

Je lève les yeux sur Ron, et vois son regard préoccupé, et pourtant attentionné. Il attend une réponse, ferme, mais me laisse le temps dont j'ai besoin pour la prendre. Ses grands yeux bleus où pétille toujours une étincelle de malice, sa bouche toujours étirée en sourire, ses fossettes toujours creusées... Ses cheveux roux plutôt mi-longs encadrent son visage qui, s'il a gardé quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, s'émacie de plus en plus, s'affermit, laissant entrevoir l'homme déterminé qu'il sera. Ron est beau. Cette constatation me frappe, et me surprend. Oui, Ron est beau, il est désirable, et il est désiré. Et il perd son temps avec moi. Il m'attend, il m'aime et me respecte. Alors que toi, tu as toujours pris, souvent sans mon consentement total, toujours à contre-pied de mes envies. Lui prend son temps. Il me laisse décider.

Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, entamer une relation avec lui simplement parce que je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras... Je prends ma décision. Mon visage s'affermit, je le sens, et puisqu'il me connait si bien, Ron le sent également. Il détache ses bras de moi, dépose un baiser sur mon front, et commence à s'éloigner. Aussitôt, je sens sa chaleur disparaître, je sens son odeur partir, je sens sa protection s'évaporer. Et je me sens si vulnérable, si malheureuse, si perdue...

La sensation est horrible. J'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée une troisième fois. Je ne peux pas le supporter, et soudain, des sanglots me déchirent la gorge. La solitude me pèse, soudain, et je sens que je ne serai pas capable d'assumer Rose seule, que je ne serai pas capable de vivre sans lui. Le vide se fait autour de moi, en l'espace de quelques secondes, et je me mets à trembler. Je comprends que je suis incapable d'essuyer un troisième rejet, tout comme je comprends que je ne peux vivre sans Ron. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Le rappeler devient une évidence. Il n'est pas encore parti. Il marche à pas empesés vers le tableau de sortie de ma chambre. Je cours, et traverse les quelques mètres qui me séparent de lui. J'arrive, et me blottis dans ses bras. Je m'accroche désespérément à son cou, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, agitant leur odeur que j'aime depuis que je le connais. Je mets mon visage dans son cou, et lui souffle :

-Ne pars pas. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie, je te veux près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Si tu pars... Si tu pars...

Je suffoque, et les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux à torrents. Je lève le regard, et fixe ses prunelles. Je le sens indécis. Je le sens malheureux. Alors je fais le geste qui s'impose. Bien que je n'aime pas ça. Bien que ça ne me plaise pas.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'y dépose un baiser tout léger. Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, et que ses bras sont toujours ballants, je recommence. Cette fois, j'embrasse ses lèvres plus franchement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je veux le faire réagir. Plus que tout, je veux sentir ses bras autour de moi. Alors j'y mets plus de ferveur. Je m'agrippe à ses épaules, je caresse sa nuque, et j'embrasse ses lèvres de ma langue. Espérant un retour. Espérant qu'il réagisse. Enfin. Qu'il ne me laisse pas ainsi, seule, embrassant une statue. Mon baiser est une supplique, une imploration, un appel. Je veux sentir ses bras autour de moi, je veux retrouver cette sensation de sécurité.

Lorsque ma langue, timide, touche légèrement ses lèvres, je le sens sursauter. Mais il ne réagit pas pour autant. Je tente d'y aller plus franchement, et me rends compte que tout ceci n'est pas moi. Un vertige me saisit. Je me sens tellement nulle. Je n'arrive même pas à faire flancher un homme qui m'aime. Je ne dois pas être faite pour l'amour démontré, pour l'amour physique. Tu m'as laissée, certainement aussi pour cette raison. Et toutes mes tentatives pour ramener Ron à moi échouent. Je m'écarte de lui. Désespérée.

Il bouge enfin. Il soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Semble vivre un supplice. Ce doit être une torture d'être embrassé par moi. Je sens une grande main chaude se saisir de ma joue.

-Ce n'est pas toi, ça, Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Pas que tu te donnes à moi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, tant pis, j'y survivrai. J'aurai du mal, mais... J'y survivrai. Mais je ne supporterais pas que tu ailles à l'encontre de tes désirs, simplement parce que tu te sens seule.

Je ne lève pas la tête, et la main finit par quitter ma joue.

-Je ne vais pas à l'encontre de mes désirs. Tu me demande de l'amour, alors que j'ai perdu tous ceux qui m'en avaient donné un minimum. Mes parents m'ont rejetée, Drago m'a rejetée, ma famille n'a pas fait un seul pas vers moi lorsqu'ils ont su que mes parents m'avaient reniée... Je suis perdue, Ron. Je suis mal en point, et effectivement, je tremble à l'idée de me retrouver encore seule. Mais je tremble surtout à l'idée de te perdre. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est cela. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je te veux près de moi. Effectivement, je ne suis pas claire dans mes sentiments. Mais comment peux-tu m'en vouloir? Je t'aime déjà, Ron. Je t'aime... Je ne dirais pas comme un frère, parce que je n'en ai jamais eu, alors je ne sais pas comment ça fait. Pas comme un ami non plus, c'est trop réducteur... Je ne sais pas comment je t'aime, mais je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre cet amour et la passion commune. Attends-moi, Ron. Aime-moi, et attends-moi. Je ne serai pas toujours comme ça.

Je relève la tête, et croise son sourire bleu, empli de larmes, je relève mon cœur, et vois ses promesses dorées, emplies d'avenir.

Il me prend dans ses bras, un peu brusquement, et cette fois, c'est lui qui prend l'initiative. Il m'embrasse, éperdu, il m'embrasse comme s'il avait laissé sa raison sur le bord du chemin, comme s'il mourait de ce baiser, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu que pour assouvir ce désir. Sa langue danse avec la mienne, si effrénée, que j'en perds quelque peu le rythme.

Ses mains se saisissent de mon visage, ses pouces caressent ma mâchoire, et descendent dans mon cou.

Mes mains quittent son cou pour ses épaules. Je sens ses muscles sous le pull, je sens la tension qui l'habite, et je sens son empressement dans ses clavicules nouées. Mes mains descendent encore, et se retrouvent sur son torse. Il étouffe un gémissement de surprise entre nos lèvres, et, comprenant que tout cela risque d'aller un peu trop loin, un peu trop vite pour moi, je m'empresse de remonter mes mains dans sa nuque. Il m'enserre alors, me presse contre lui, et l'une de ses mains descend dans le bas de mon dos, effleurant la chute de mes reins.

Notre baiser se termine enfin dans une ultime capture de mes lèvres. Il plonge alors son visage dans mon cou, et l'embrasse par à-coup. Sa bouche s'approche de mon oreille, et en saisit entre ses lèvres le lobe. Il le lâche pour me souffler:

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Je tressaille, et il le sent. Les mots se perdent dans ma gorge. Et une toute petite bête s'empare de mon ventre. Cela ressemble à de la peur. Il est si près de moi qu'il sent mon sang battre plus vite. Alors il ajoute:

-Je t'aime, et je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour obtenir une réponse de toi. Pour le moment, je t'aime tellement que je t'aime assez pour deux.

_**Voilà ! Vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé? Petit bouton vert, siouplé, en cadeau de fin d'année ;p**_


	5. Chapter 5 : You make me sick

_**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**_

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

_**NDA: Bon... Je sais que quatre mois, c'est trèèèèès long. Que c'est d'autant plus long que ce chapitre vous décevra certainement. Une dernière fois, cette histoire est classée Ron/Hermione et, très important, Hermione / Drago. Surtout en sachant que ce dernier couple est le prioritaire de la fic. Tout le reste est péripétie. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez la même réaction que sur un autre site, où une fille m'a dit "même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'un pur point de vue scénaristique, la sincérité des mots vaut toutes les aventures." J'espère que vous le ressentirez de la même manière.**_

_**Je crois avoir répondu à tous les revieweurs... Il me semble. Quant aux anonymes, je suis vraiment désolée, ce site est vraiment mal fichu pour ça... Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, et en espérant que ça vous plaise. Une dernière précision à propos des titres. Ils viennent tous de chansons qui m'ont obsédée alors que j'étais en train de réfléchir à cette fiction. Donc que je rende aux groupes ce qui leur appartient :**_

"I'm sick of you" = I will always love you = Whitney Houston.  
"I used to cry for you" = déformation de ma compréhension : "I used to sing for you" = Tracy Chapman.  
"With or without you" = bon j'vous fais pas un dessin ;p = U2  
"I'm still loving you" = de même ^^ = Scorpions  
"You make me sick" = Space dementia = Muse (=D)  


**You make me sick _[Space Dementia, Muse]_**

Je suis dans ses bras, et il me caresse la nuque... Il est tendre. Il est doux. Il est gentil... Je suis rassurée par sa présence. Les démons s'envolent lorsqu'il est là. Il me protège et me console. Il m'aime et m'adore.

J'ai l'impression de vivre une vaste mascarade. J'ai l'impression de créer un carnaval où chacun revêt un rôle qui ne lui correspond pas. Et le pire, c'est moi. Moi qui suis toujours avec lui, collée à lui, quémandant ses bras et sa protection. Il repousse mes démons, m'aime et me protège. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Ne puis-je vraiment pas tomber amoureuse de lui rien que pour ça ? Non. Parce que tu peuples toujours mes pensées, mes rêves, mes espérances. Tu me manques si fort que j'ai l'impression de mourir un peu chaque jour. Tu n'es pas là, à mes côtés, et les repas que je prends de temps en temps dans la Grande Salle avec Rose me donnent envie de pleurer. Tu ne prêtes pas attention à moi. Tu te fiches de moi. Peu importe. Peu doit m'importer. Nous sommes mi-juin. D'ici peu, d'ici deux semaines, nous partirons. Nous fuirons Poudlard, et je fuirai ton regard. Tu ne seras plus là, et la douleur ne m'envahira plus lorsque je te croiserai au détour d'un couloir ou dans les conversations.

-Hermione, à quoi penses-tu?

-Depuis quand as-tu besoin que je te le dise? Ne lis-tu plus en moi comme dans un livre ouvert?

Ma voix est quelque peu cassante. Mais il me fait son numéro à chaque fois. "Je te connais mieux qu'il ne te connaîtra jamais". Il m'agace, m'énerve, et pourtant, je l'adore. Et puis, il ne m'a jamais abandonnée... J'ai si peur qu'il le fasse un jour. Si peur que parfois, j'en tremble, la nuit. Si peur qu'un jour il prenne conscience que je ne l'aime pas, et que je ne l'aimerai jamais... Et qu'il s'en aille. Aussi rapidement qu'il est devenu important pour moi.

-Bien sûr que si... Mais cela me chagrine que tu penses toujours à lui.

-Tu te trompes, ton talent n'est plus ce qu'il était. Je pensais à la fin des cours.

Il doit absolument croire que je ne pense plus à toi. Que tu n'es plus qu'une larme en mon corps, une larme qui se tarit de plus en plus. Je ne te pleure plus à grands sanglots, c'est déjà immense...

-Ne sois pas désagréable. En quoi la fin des cours te rend-elle si mélancolique?

Je soupire...

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tout assumer. Je sais qu'à l'Université les cours ne sont pas aussi chargés qu'à Poudlard... Mais je sais déjà que je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour payer la nourrice... Et il faudra que je fasse parfois des choix.

-Je sais... Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais... J'ai peut-être une idée...

Je me redresse, surprise. Nous chuchotons, Rose s'est endormie, et nous sommes sur mon lit.

-Quoi ?

-Je... Elle ne te plaira pas. Elle est trop prématurée, et... Tu n'accepteras jamais.

-Ronald Weasley. Dis-moi tout de suite ce à quoi tu penses, et je te dirai si je suis d'accord ou non ! Cesse de tourner autour du pot...

-Je... Veux-tu vivre avec moi ?

Je reste abasourdie. Non... Non ce n'est pas possible. Il ne vient pas de me proposer cela !

-Ron... Ron non...

Je pose ma main sur sa joue rugueuse et mal rasée. Je caresse l'os de sa mâchoire de mes doigts tremblants.

-Ron, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je... Tu sais que tu ne peux pas, arrête de t'oublier à ce point. J'ai déjà trop pris de toi en prenant ton temps et ta protection, je ne peux t'obliger à héberger à temps plein une amie, à élever une fille qui n'est pas la tienne... Non, Ron, je... Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne peux accepter que tu oublies ton être à ce point.

J'ai senti sous le bout de mon index et de mon majeur la contraction de sa maxillaire. Ses yeux se sont fermés, et il saisit ma main dans la sienne. Il porte à sa bouche mon annulaire et l'embrasse, retourne ma main et embrasse l'intérieur de ma paume. Je suis troublée par son geste... Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi il le fait. Je le regarde, juste, fascinée par la sensualité de cet acte. La caresse de ses lèvres contre mes lignes de vie me fait tressaillir. Je ressens dans le bas de mon ventre ce que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis toi. Bien sûr, à un degré si moindre que le ridicule de la comparaison devrait m'envahir. Et pourtant, la tendresse qu'il ajoute à sa sensualité me fait fondre.

Je crois qu'il sent mon pouls s'accélérer, parce que je devine, au doux frémissement qu'elles font contre ma peau, ses lèvres s'étirer à la naissance de mon poignet. Insidieuse, une langue vient caresser à son tour le bleu de mes veines. Sournoise, une attirance vient caresser à son tour le bleu de ma peine. Il ouvre les yeux. L'océan me frappe de la vigueur de ses vagues. Je tremble cette fois sous les flots furieux de ses fantasmes fous. Sa main vient à son tour se perdre sur ma mâchoire, caresser doucement mon menton, et mes lèvres. . Je m'égare dans sa tendresse et sa sensualité tandis que sa main s'en va au milieu de mes boucles, sur ma nuque. Je ne fais rien. Ne bouge pas. L'attends. Il approche son visage, et pose simplement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Tant que tu seras près de moi, jamais je ne me perdrai. Je ne te ferai pas de déclaration, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre.

Un léger rire le secoua.

-Et puis, disons-le, j'ai autant de sensibilité qu'une cuiller à café...

Il redevient sérieux, un tout petit sourire fleurissant néanmoins à ses lèvres.

-Et je t'aime. Toi. Comme une femme et non comme une amie. Je pensais avoir été clair. Quant à Rose, je la considère déjà comme ma fille. Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle le devienne vraiment.

Je frissonne. Il a prononcé ces derniers mots à la commissure de mon sourire naissant. Il m'aime. Je l'aime. Certes pas autant que toi, mais je l'aime. Suffisamment je crois pour partager sa vie. Et il ne m'a pas non plus proposé le mariage. Il a raison. Lorsqu'il m'explique, j'ai l'impression que tout devient simple.

Ses lèvres embrassent les miennes avec une douceur qui me laisse pantelante. Il s'écarte. C'est donc ça la croisée des chemins ? Ce moment où tout bascule en un geste, une décision ? Lorsqu'on regarde déjà en arrière avec nostalgie ? Lorsqu'on sent la frontière entre les deux mondes, celui de l'Avant, et celui de l'Après ? Je tremble. Ma décision est déjà prise. Alors à mon tour je m'avance, saisis sa nuque de mes doigts. Pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Alors nous vivrons ensemble.

Il n'explose pas de joie. Mais le sourire heureux qu'il affiche est bien plus beau et réconfortant que toute explosion. L'une de ses mains saisit ma taille. L'autre se pose dans mon dos. Il ferme les yeux, et je les garde ouverts. Le chatouillis dans le bas de mon ventre devient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Je respire à plein nez son odeur de cèdre et celle, plus musquée, plus animale, de l'homme qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait. Il se décide enfin à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes avec douceur, et je lui réponds avec amour. Oui, je crois que j'aime Ron Weasley. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne, et le feu m'envahit. Le désir est bien là. On peut aimer alors deux personnes ? Nos langues viennent se caresser, timides, étonnées. Nous avons si longtemps été comme frères et sœurs... Cette sensation est nouvelle, inédite... étrange. Mais agréable. J'aime ses doigts sur mon dos. J'aime comme il m'embrasse. Tellement à l'écoute. Il me fait fondre.

Il arrête soudain d'embrasser mes lèvres, et plonge à cet endroit si doux, si intime, et si délicat : la base de mon cou. Lorsque sa langue vient caresser ma peau, je ne peux me retenir, et soupire. D'une légère pression de la main, il me fait basculer et m'allonger sur le lit. Nos soupirs s'entremêlent et un sort jeté assourdit nos soupirs les plus bruyants. Ron est parfait, et la douceur de ses derniers baisers combinée à notre union me fait grimper haut, si haut, alors que je ne pensais plus être aussi comblée après toi. Lorsque la réalité s'éclaircit et nous sépare de ces étoiles si douces à atteindre, il m'enveloppe de ses bras et me caresse le ventre avec amour. Penché au coin de mon oreille, il me murmure des tonnes de "je t'aime" qui me font éclater de rire par leur ridicule répétition. Aurais-je le droit d'être heureuse ? Entourée de ma fille et de Ron, j'ai l'impression que oui, je peux être heureuse.

*~*~*~*

-Ron, as-tu pensé aux affaires de Rose dans le placard ?

-Par Merlin, OUI HERMIONE j'y ai pensé ! C'est juste la quatrième fois que tu me le demandes !

Je soupire... Je lâche les affaires de toilette que j'étais en train d'emballer, et m'approche de Ron.

-Je suis désolée. Je suis stressée.

Il me fait un grimace et m'embrasse au coin des lèvres.

-T'inquiète va! Je te comprends.

Je retourne à mes emballages. Ce soir, nous quittons Poudlard. Ce soir, tout sera terminé... Ce soir je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Je termine de mettre ma crème hydratante dans ma valise, et regarde autour de moi. Cette chambre était si belle... J'ai détendu avec Ron les rideaux du baldaquin, réduit le berceau de Rose, enlevé toutes les affaires de l'armoire qui a subi un "reducto" en bonne et due forme... Je crois que c'est bon. Un bruit de sanglots me sort de mon examen. Ma fille réclame sa nourriture. Ses pleurs vont crescendo et je me précipite vers son couffin pour la prendre.

Dans mes bras, elle se calme, et son petit visage se plisse de contentement. Elle a les yeux déjà marrons, mes yeux. Je crois qu'elle me ressemblera. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ont dit le professeur MacGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh. Moi je n'arrive jamais à reconnaître cela. J'espère juste que ce sera le cas. Ma petite chérie... Je déboutonne ma chemise et glisse un sein hors de mon soutien-gorge. Les premières fois que ma fille a bu mon lait, j'ai sursauté et l'ai enlevée vite de sa nourriture. Elle m'avait fait mal, j'avais détesté cette sensation... Et puis sous ses cris, et sous la pression douloureuse des montées de lait, j'avais cédé. Je préférais encore que ce soit ma fille qui boive mon lait plutôt qu'un sort deux fois plus douloureux et moins empreint de plaisir.

Je n'entends plus de bruit autour de moi. Ron s'est arrêté, et nous regarde, Rose et moi. Il sourit en voyant que j'ai remarqué son inaction. Il s'approche de moi et embrasse mes cheveux, une main sur le crâne de ma petite fille.

-Les deux femmes de ma vie...

Je sens sa respiration contre ma nuque, et ses petits baisers me chatouillent. Je souris. Un quart d'heure après, Rose s'est endormie. Je caresse son petit front... C'est encore un nourrisson, elle n'a qu'un mois, et boit encore environ huit fois par jour... Je la repose dans son couffin, et aussitôt elle s'agite. Je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse. Elle pousse un petit soupir de bébé, et replonge dans un sommeil profond. J'ai encore mon sourire de maman, celui que Ron appelle le "sourire maternel". C'est celui que j'arbore chaque fois que j'ai ma fille dans mes bras, chaque fois que Rose fait quelque chose qui m'apparaît comme exceptionnel, chaque fois que je lui parle. Je frotte une dernière fois mon nez contre sa joue et dans les replis gras de son cou. Elle a cette odeur de bébé, mêlée de quelque chose qui tient du caramel et du lait que j'utilise pour lui nettoyer le visage. Je me relève et Ron me prend par la taille, embrassant mon cou. Je me retourne et l'enlace. Je me retourne et il m'embrasse. Tendrement...

Je m'arrache à lui avec un sourire. Et me remets à la confection de nos bagages. Dix minutes plus tard, tout est prêt. Nous partons. J'ai ma fille dans mes bras, et Ron a tout le reste, réduit, dans ses deux mains. Nous marchons côte à côte, et traversons le Hall pour aller prendre les calèches. Et là, mon cœur tombe encore une fois dans ma poitrine. Je te vois. Tu es là, face à moi, une lueur étonnée, presque perdue dans les yeux. Je sais que tu te dis que c'est la dernière fois que tu nous vois. Moi que tu as aimé. Elle que tu aurais pu aimer. Je suis frappée par cette expression de désespoir dans tes yeux. Maintenue en une seule lueur. Le reste est froid. Méprisant. Méprisable. Tu es là, face à moi, m'écrasant de ta condescendance. Mais il y a cette lueur. Cette flamme. Que je comprends car elle me dit ce que tu ressens : et si je prenais la mauvaise décision ?

Ron place sa main dans le bas de mon dos, et la presse un peu contre ma peau, me demandant d'avancer. J'obtempère, mon regard toujours rivé dans tes yeux, ne lâchant pas cette lueur de peur de la perdre. Je te vois hésiter. Tu le sais pourtant. Tu sais qu'il suffirait d'un geste, et j'oublierais Ron. En cet instant, il te suffit de venir vers moi. J'aurai des scrupules. Bien sûr. J'aime Ron. Mais la vague qui me pousse vers toi, dans tes bras, contre toi, est bien plus irrésistible que toute compréhension, si tendre, si sensuelle, si belle soit-elle. Tu me regardes. Vois cette attente. Baisse les yeux. Les relève. Toute trace de ma lueur a disparu. C'est terminé. Tu le sais et je le comprends. Ton sourire réapparait, narquois, mesquin, irritant, déplaisant... Méprisant. Ton regard glisse vers celle qui n'est pas ta fille. Et le sourire s'étire. Tu n'es plus si loin. Alors quand tu parles, je t'entends. Malgré les gens autour. Malgré l'excitation qui a fait monter le volume sonore parmi les élèves. Malgré le brouhaha. Je t'entends : "Tu n'y arriveras jamais".

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine... Pourquoi dois-tu toujours semer le mal lorsque tu te sens coupable ? Je tente de te reléguer dans un coin de mon esprit, et rapproche Rose de mon sein. Je la colle avec passion contre moi, et te lance un regard polaire. Si, j'y arriverai. J'arriverai à l'élever, et elle deviendra une jeune fille sans problème d'identité. Elle ne te connaîtra jamais, et je lui apprendrai à haïr les serpents... Alors que je pensais que personne d'autre ne t'avait entendu, je sens une main enserrer mon cou, et un torse se presser contre mon dos. Je me retourne, et lève les yeux. Cette fois, c'est Ron qui te regarde. Le doux, le gentil Ron qui te regarde comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre. Et je décèle autre chose dans son regard... Comme une forme de... D'envie. Et je comprends. Il aurait tant voulu que les rôles, en quelque sorte, soient inversés. Que tu ne sois pas celui qui m'a rendue enceinte. Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui. Que Rose soit sa fille. Sa vraie fille. Ses yeux ont la teinte du regret, et celle de la jalousie. Je me colle contre lui, Rose est entre nous deux, et il nous enserre. Je lève les yeux, et l'embrasse. Me retourne. Tu es toujours là. Figé. Tu me fais vomir. Ta tristesse si bien cachée aux yeux des autres me fait vomir. Tu es incapable d'assumer quoi que ce soit... Nous sommes des encore enfants, certes, mais tu me laisses tout assumer. Nous étions deux, et pourtant, tu me laisses seule avec Rose.

Une étreinte me rappelle au réel. Ron me fait signe que nous devons y aller. Tous les deux, nous quittons Poudlard. Faire notre vie. Nous irons quelques jours au Terrier. Puis nous emménagerons dans l'appartement que Mrs Weasley nous a trouvé. Nous lui avons fait confiance, et elle est allée visiter seule, pour nous. Toute à la construction de ma vie, je ne te regarde pas. Je ne veux plus te voir. À présent, tu me fais pitié. Tu laisses toujours toutes les chances de t'améliorer, de te rendre heureux, passer. Tu as si peur de la nouveauté et de ce qui pourrait changer ta personnalité qui a déjà évolué, que tu refuses tout grand changement. Et passes à côté du bonheur. Je te plains, Drago, tu sais. Je te plains, et j'ai pitié. Et je crois que je te méprise aussi un peu. Parce qu'en te refusant ce bonheur, c'est le mien aussi que tu perds.

Je me détourne. À jamais. Et avance avec Ron.

_**J'ai peur... Vous me dites quand même ce que vous en avez pensé ? Parce que si je me retrouve sans review... Je crois que je me pendrais ^^ ce serait plus éloquent que n'importe quelle insulte remarquez ;p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

_**NDA :Voici un nouveau chapitre!**_

Je passe en coup de vent pour vous le poster, et m'excuser encore une fois du retard accumulé.

Eeeeeeeeeuh je voulais vous dire un truc, mais quoi? Ah oui, juste une chose, j'espère premièrement que vous ne trouverez pas Hermione OOC. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, c'est le premier dans lequel on ne la voit pas... Désespérée. Donc, changement. Donc difficulté. Deuxièmement, je n'ai plus de correcteur orthographique. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Troisièmement : vous trouverez peut-être que ce chapitre lance une multitude de pistes, de choses qui ont changé, que je n'explique pas vraiment. Don't worry, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas une ellipse et sera dans la continuité de celui-là, vous permettant de comprendre pourquoi les personnages en sont là où ils sont.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez, vraiment.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Emiwyn.

**bI'm sick of you : Chapitre 4/b**

**bYou shoot the moon, and miss completely/b, Norah Jones, iShoot the Moon/i.**

A l'aube, au moment où la nuit s'éteint et la nature s'éveille, une silhouette, ombre chinoise derrière des rideaux légers, m'attend. Alors que je profite de la douce fraîcheur matinale, des lumières de la rosée et de l'incandescence du soleil, je crois le deviner. Peut-être même est-il en train de sourire. Je parcours les pavés fissurés de notre rue piétonne, et pénètre dans notre immeuble désaffecté. J'en grimpe les escaliers avec hâte, me dépêchant d'aller retrouver mon mari avant de me remettre au travail. Je tiens la rampe d'une main, et inspire fort. Nous sommes au cinquième étage sans emplacement de transplanage. Gravissant les marches, je promène un regard agacé sur les tags fluorescents qui varient de slogans injurieux et restent affichés à peine deux secondes.

J'ouvre la porte de chez nous, pénètre dans notre chambre, où la lumière grise est accrochée par les fibres légères d'un rideau blanc. Je me trompais donc, et en souris. Il est là, son corps pâle, ses cheveux roux, sa candeur protectrice et sa douceur aimante. Endormi. Les bras sous l'oreiller, la bouche entrouverte, bienheureux, il dort. Je caresse d'une main papillonnante ses cheveux couleur de l'Aube. À peine effleuré, il se retourne dans son sommeil, et se saisit de mes doigts. Il les embrasse, ou plutôt, pose ses lèvres dessus et la passe ensuite sur sa joue mal rasée, comme un enfant le ferait d'une peluche.

Je souris, encore.

J'ôte ma main, et me penche pour lui voler un baiser. Quelques unes de mes boucles tombent. Le caressent. Je sors de notre chambre. Passe devant la porte entrebâillée de celle de notre fille. Je ne pénètre pas dedans ni ne l'embrasse dans son sommeil. Je me contente de vérifier que tout va bien. Rose se réveille en sursaut au moindre craquement, affolée. Le sommeil la terrifie, et les monstres de ses rêves n'attendent que l'obscurité pour s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne supporte pas la moindre intrusion.

J'arrive enfin dans notre minuscule cuisine, ouverte sur notre petit salon. Doucement, je sors un bol et le remplis de lait. Céréales et brioches trouvent leurs places attitrées sur la table. Ma fille déjeune à la française. Je préfère cela, le lait le matin est bien plus enrichissant que des œufs brouillés.

Tout aussi discrètement, je sors une poêle, l'huile, le bacon, les œufs, et pose tout cela en évidence près de la gazinière. Des œufs écrasés contre la porte du frigo pour cause de sortilège mal formulé m'ont encouragée à ce rituel.

Une fois la table mise, je me sors un bol de café. Me pose sur le bureau du salon, et sors plumes, parchemins et grimoires. L'horloge miniature, en face de moi, m'indique 5h3o. J'ai trois heures devant moi.

Je sors d'un pas pressé de l'appartement, et boutonne les derniers boutons de mon chemisier en marchant prestement. Je suis agacée : Ron a encore traîné au lit, m'obligeant à m'occuper de Rose, et restreignant mes heures d'étude. Je fulmine et peste. Je l'avais prévenu ! C'était soit le sommeil du matin, soit l'apéro avec les copains. Mais non, monsieur veut tout.

Tirant sur mon chemisier, lissant mes cheveux, et inspirant à fond, je tourne sur moi-même et arrive à l'Université. Depuis trois ans que je la fréquente, je connais les lieux comme ma poche. Directement, je prends un couloir pour arriver dans l'aile "Droit Sorcier". Arrivant devant la porte marquée au nom d'Ignace MacPherson, j'entre sans même frapper.

-Professeur MacPherson, je suis profondément désolée pour mon retard.

-Madame Weasley, je vous en prie, cessez de vous excuser toujours profondément, cela devient inconvenant. Tenez, prenez un siège au lieu de dire des idioties. Elen ? Amenez-nous du café, s'il-vous-plaît, et sortez voir votre amie, j'ai besoin de discuter avec Madame Weasley.

-Merci Elen, j'ajoute. Et je vous en prie, professeur, appelez-moi Hermione. Le "madame" me gêne, vraiment.

-M'en contrefous. Tant que vous ne m'appellerez pas Ignace...

En disant ces mots, le maître de conférence tire des bouffées verdâtres d'une longue pipe en bois. Les volutes de fumée ont l'odeur âcre de ces tabacs bon marché. J'ai pourtant fini par m'y habituer.

-Vous êtes professeur. Je suis élève. Point.

-C'est là, ma chère, que le bât blesse. Vous êtes une brillante étudiante, et je me contente de relire vos écrits en acquiesçant comme un benêt. Mais avant que vous ne protestiez en allongeant encore les préliminaires de cette conversation, j'aimerais passer à ce qui est véritablement intéressant. Où en êtes vous ?

Je ravale toutes mes protestations en souriant. Ignace est ainsi : m'ôtant la parole pour avoir le dernier mot.

-Cette semaine... Eh bien... J'ai fait un énorme bond en avant.

Finie la rigolade, les yeux délavés et jaunis de mon vieux professeur alcoolique sont focalisés sur moi.

-En fait... Comment vous exposer les choses ? Cette année, je me suis rendue compte que mon champ d'étude était trop large, vous vous souvenez ? Evoquer toutes les créatures opprimées n'était pas des plus intelligents. Il m'est arrivé la même chose il y a deux jours. Certes, se focaliser sur les loups-garou était mieux, les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne -et a fortiori un jury- était plus prêts à en entendre parler que de la libération des Elfes de Maison, mais...

Je suis à ce moment debout, parcourant de long en large la petite pièce qui sert de bureau à mon maître de mémoire. Je mordille l'une de mes mèches et ne le regarde pas. Ma concentration est extrême, et parfois, l'une de mes main lâche ma mèche entortillée pour se joindre à sa sœur dans un mouvement brusque censé appuyer mes propos. Je dois être assez pathétique vue de l'extérieur.

-Mais en fait...

Nous sommes interrompus par la jeune Elen, assistante de mon professeur, qui revient avec deux mazagrans aux fleurs jaunes et un théière remplie de café aux décorations aussi laides et aussi typiquement anglaises que les tasses. La jeune femme pose en supplément deux iscones/i avec un sourire, et Ignace hausse les yeux devant un comportement... So british. J'échange un sourire avec lui qu'elle ne voit pas, et elle nous sert notre café qu'elle doit considérer comme un affront à notre patrie.

-Reprenez.

-Merci beaucoup, Elen, dis-je avec une véritable reconnaissance. Le service est adorable. Sur un sourire, elle se retire.

-Donc je disais... Oui, je veux encore rétrécir mon champ d'étude. Pourquoi me documenter autant sur les loups-garou, sur leur manière de vivre, sur le processus de transformation etc, tout ça pour des loups-garou qui ne veulent pas intégrer notre communauté ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de créer des lois pour des êtres humains qui préfèrent vivre parallèlement à notre société. Je ne tente pas de régir la vie des vampires par exemple, alors je veux laisser les loups-garou qui veulent vivre en tant que... Je n'aime pas ce mot, mais tant pis, en tant qu'animal. Je veux m'occuper de ceux qui souhaitent vivre comme des sorciers, et ne surtout pas iforcer/i qui que ce soit. Comprenez-vous ?

-Je comprends tout à fait, et attendais depuis quelques semaines que vous vous en rendiez compte. C'est ce pour quoi je vous ai encouragée à lire iDes loups-garou et des bêtes/i, de Stencia Marpoll.

Je me fige.

-Vous voulez dire que mes idées sont déjà chez Marpoll ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est révolutionnaire de s'atteler à la création de lois pour aider des créatures hybrides et considérées comme bestiales dans notre monde. Mais la distinction entre le loup-garou bestial et le loup-garou sorcier existe depuis déjà fort longtemps.

Je comprends mieux. Mais l'ampleur de la tâche me semble énorme et m'abat.

-Il faut que je recommence tout.

-Certainement pas ! Vous avez réduit votre champ d'étude, ce qui signifie que tout ce que vous avez déjà étudié sur ces différences prendra forme dans votre introduction, en première partie lorsque vous définirez votre problématique. Et puis... N'oubliez pas que vous avez deux ans d'avance, et que, techniquement, vous avez encore deux ans devant vous pour établir et écrire votre mémoire.

-Mais je veux le terminer l'an prochain.

-Et soutenir votre thèse l'année d'après. Je le sais. Savez-vous qu'il vous est autorisé de vivre, également ?

-Oui, bien sûr... Mais je veux faire bouger les choses. Rapidement.

-Vous y arriverez, vous y arriverez.

Le conversation se poursuit pendant deux heures sur mon mémoire. Je sens que je suis proche. La rédaction ne m'a jamais posé problème, à Poudlard, je pouvais écrire trois rouleaux de parchemin sans presque m'en rendre compte. Je n'aurai aucun mal à remplir mon mémoire et à organiser mes idées une fois ma problématique tenue. Mais cela reste mon problème principal. Nous arrivons aux vacances, et je n'ai toujours pas de loi à proprement parler. Mon but, et c'est ce pourquoi Ignace m'a remarquée, est de créer une loi pour que la discrimination envers les Loups-Garous qui veulent vivre de leur côté "humain" et travailler, soit punie. Mais il me faut un angle d'attaque bien précis, une loi qui englobera tous ces loups-garous sans en omettre, et trouver la sanction juste, la sanction qui ne sera ni trop dure ni trop souple. Changer les choses mais ne pas choquer la population sorcière. Changer les choses, mais ne pas brusquer les Loups-Garous. Changer les choses, mais le faire en douceur. La douceur n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort. Je n'aime pas prendre de pincettes, je préfère dire les choses, surtout lorsqu'elles sont si évidentes.

Je mets ma cape d'été par dessus mon chemisier à manches courtes, et salue Ignace. Il me fait un sourire de guingois, un de ses sourires typiques lorsque je pars. Un de ces sourires qui me dit "et maintenant, que vais-je faire ?". Je voulais Ignace comme professeur. Je le voulais comme maître de mémoire. Et je le veux comme maître de thèse. Pour devenir Maître, plus haut diplôme universitaire, il faut mener une idée jusqu'au bout. Dans ma spécialité, en droit, il faut sept ans pour la mener et devenir Maître de Droit. Je pourrai ainsi défendre les créatures les plus opprimées, ouvrir mon cabinet, ou travailler au Ministère. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fameuse idée, cette thèse, peut être une réinterprétation d'une loi existant déjà, ou la création d'une nouvelle. Ça peut être une nouvelle forme de défense, ou encore, et c'est le plus fréquent, l'épistémologie d'une loi.

Je sors du bureau, et cours à la Bibliothèque. Il faut que je travaille sur cette distinction dont Ignace me parlait, à propos de la potion Tue-Loup, à savoir si elle doit entrer en compte dans ma loi, si le Ministère doit en tenir compte ou non... Si elle doit être remboursée par Sainte-Mangouste ou non, si cela est un choix de la prendre ou une obligation... Je soupire. Tant de travail... Et le Ministère de la Magie qui n'a absolument aucune loi pour les Loups-Garous, si ce n'est l'abrogation de celle de Hiatus l'Ignare qui datait de 1152, en 1879 qui désignait les Loups-Garous comme bêtes à abattre, et celle de Dolores Ombrage en 1995 qui leur interdisait, ainsi qu'à d'autres "créatures hybrides" d'exercer tous types de métiers divers et variés.

Toutes ces réflexions me mènent à la bibliothèque où je passe plus de trois heures. Je me documente, je réfléchis, j'exploite toutes mes idées, comme chaque jour.

Je sors une fois une dizaine de livres empruntés, et hume l'odeur fraîche d'herbe coupée. Les travaux de Printemps sont entamés. Nous sommes le vingt-cinq mai, et je dois me dépêcher d'aller chez Harry. Nous avons beaucoup à préparer, des courses à faire, et des gâteaux à cuisiner.

Je sors de l'Université, arrive dans la rue et transplane, rêveusement. Je réfléchis à tout ce que je dois acheter... Il va falloir de quoi prendre l'apéritif, il va falloir acheter tous les ingrédients pour le fondant au chocolat préféré de ma fille, et commencer à enfourner le rôti. Heureusement que j'ai pris des cours de cuisine intensifs l'été dernier chez Mrs Weasley. Nous avons passé juillet et août au Terrier, avec Harry et Ginny, à jouer au Quidditch, profiter du soleil, dégnomer le jardin et préparer à manger pour une armée de jeunes gens à l'estomac toujours immensément vide.

En bas de l'immeuble de mon ami, j'appuie sur la sonette qui le prévient de mon arrivée. Je sors mes clefs de chez lui, et entre directement. Les rampes en bois ciré, les belles marches au tapis bleu roi, les murs blancs me font l'envier, comme à chaque fois. Harry a toujours eu de grands moyens, et il vit aujourd'hui dans un appartement digne d'un palace. Il a voulu nous aider, Ron et moi. Ce que nous avons toujours refusé...

Je frappe à une porte rouge, au premier étage. Il m'ouvre sa porte et ses bras, et je l'embrasse avec effusion. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis deux semaines. Mon ami m'a manqué.

-Entre, vite, il faut que tu voies.

Je pénètre à sa suite et arrive dans la petite entrée. J'ôte mon manteau, et reste bouche bée En face de moi se trouve le salon dont la porte est ouverte. Et la vision des banderoles mauves, des fleurs roses, des napperons, des dentelles, et du service posé sur la table en porcelaine, me laisse bouche bée.

-C'est joli ?

Hum... Comment lui dire...

-Harry... C'est magnifique, mais...

-Quoi ? Oh non... Hermione, me dis pas que j'en ai encore trop fait... !

Rose, ma fille, a été élevée dans la dentelle, les franfreluches, le rose, le mauve, les princesses et les papillons. Elle en fait aujourd'hui une overdose, et lui demander de porter une robe devient une bataille digne de celle de Poudlard. Alors voir sa seconde maison ainsi travestie va devenir de l'ordre de la trahison.

-Peut-être... Peut-être faudrait-il...

Harry s'assoit sur son fauteuil en cuir et me montre le canapé d'un vague geste de la main.

-Je n'en peux plus, j'y ai passé mon après-midi.

Je réprime un sourire attendri, et lui lance:

-Tu as passé tout un après-midi à décorer une pièce?

-Tu n'as pas idée du temps que ça prend ! Non et plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas fait que cela, j'ai été aussi faire les courses.

-Non, vraiment ? Harry, tu es un amour!

-Merci, je sais.

Je ris, et il saute sur ses pieds.

-Que veux-tu pour l'apéritif ?

-Il est cinq heures !

-Eh bien... On va prendre un apéritif léger! Ok, d'accord... Que dirais-tu d'une bièraubeurre ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas... Mais ne la fais pas chauffer, fraîche, ce sera très bien.

Nous partons dans sa cuisine, et il me sert la boisson. Nous buvons tout d'abord en silence.

-Bon, pour la déco, on fait quoi ?

-Le bleu est sa couleur préférée, on va peut-être pouvoir lancer un sort aux bannières et à la nappe...

-Bonne idée. Donc le bleu, c'est ton dernier mot ?

-Oui, Harry. C'est joli aussi le bleu, il y a couleur azur, couleur outremer, couleur lapis-lazuli, couleur gris bleuté... Il y a une infinité de bleus... Et c'est aussi joli que le rose.

Il fait la grimace.

-Oui, mais le bleu, c'est pour les garçons.

J'éclate de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être archaïque toi alors... !

Il me pousse du coude. Je le repousse. Il me jette son poing dans l'épaule. J'en fais de même.

Je me lève, ce petit jeu peut durer très longtemps, autrement.

-Bon. Ils arrivent tous vers huit heures, il faut peut-être qu'on s'y mette, non ?

-Tu as emmené une robe ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-As-tu emmené une robe ? Tu vas te faire belle pour les trois ans de ta fille, tout de même!

-Je te signale qu'à force de repousser sa fête, nous sommes presque un mois après sa date de naissance. Et ensuite... Non mais tu m'as bien regardée en face ? Comme si imoi/i j'allais mettre une robe juste pour un petit anniversaire...

-Allez! Mione! Comme en quatrième année, et comme pour le jour de l'Entrée à l'Université... S'il te plaît...

-Laisse-moi tranquille Harry! Je vais me remaquiller avant que tout le monde n'arrive, c'est déjà beaucoup!

Il se lève, en marmonnant que je pourrais faire un effort. Harry adore recevoir. Il aime encore plus le faire dans les règles de l'art. Le début de ses réceptions, lorsqu'elles sont un tantinet formelles, lorsqu'elles ont un objectif bien précis, est toujours solennel. Avec Ron, nous nous sommes toujours battus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas tant en faire, mais c'est parfois difficile de le lui faire comprendre sans le vexer. Je crois qu'il comprendra en grandissant. C'est juste qu'il n'a... Jamais vraiment vécu ça. Il angoisse pour chaque repas chez lui, et veut toujours nous recevoir comme des rois.

Fort heureusement, il ne fait que hausser les épaules et marmonner dans sa barbe, ce soir. Une fois dans la salle, les sorts pleuvent, et à la manière des fées de la Belle au Bois Dormant, nous redéfinissons toutes les couleurs des tissus. Une heure et demi plus tard, tout est installé, cadeaux sur la chaise de Rose, champagne au frais, gâteau au fond du refroidisseur magique, de quoi grignoter sur la table du salon, et décorations en place.

Je m'assois, fourbue, dans le canapé, et prends la bièreaubeurre que je n'avais pas terminée. Harry me regarde, perdu dans ses pensées, fronçant les sourcils.

-Dis, t'es sûr que quatre bouteilles de champagne pour sept adultes, ça va suffir?

-Tu rigoles oui ? Ca va être largement suffisant ! D'autant plus que tu sais bien que Ron ne va en prendre que pour trinquer, il ne boira que du Whiskey ensuite, et que Molly n'aime pas ça. Et puis moi je ne compte pas trop boire.

Il est surpris. Au fur et à mesure des années passant, lui et Ron m'ont appris à passer de bonnes soirées, à comprendre que l'alcool n'était pas non plus nocif, et que dans toute mesure et dans un cercle uniquement amical, il pouvait même être agréable.

-Mais que t'arrive t-il ?

-Harry, je t'en prie !

Il éclate de rire et vient prendre ma fièvre, faussement inquiet. Il se rassoit et une fois qu'il est bien posé sur son fauteuil, je décide de lui dire ce que je sais depuis la veille et que j'ai gardé pour moi.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, si je ne bois pas beaucoup ce soir, il y a une raison bien précise.

Il me regarde, s'attendant à une plaisanterie de ma part, s'apprêtant à éclater de rire.

-Je suis enceinte.

Sa tête est impayable. Les yeux immensément ouverts, la bouche béante, il est l'image même de la surprise.

-Ne le dis pas à Ron. Il n'est pas au courant. A dire vrai, tu es le premier.

Il se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je le vois très ému, et j'en suis heureuse. Je n'appréhendais pas particulièrement sa réaction, mais... Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je doutais... Reminiscence, certainement.

-Mione, c'est... C'est merveilleux. Mais... Mais c'est un accident, non ?

Je me rembrunis.

-Oui. Disons que ça fait un moment que Ron a envie que Rose ait un petit frère, mais je freinais des deux pieds. Je crois que je n'étais pas vraiment prête. Et puis... Et puis je prends la pilule. Mais chez les Sorciers comme chez les Moldus, rien n'est jamais certain, et il restait une possibilité minime que je tombe enceinte... Mon gynécomage m'a dit que j'étais une femme particulièrement fertile !

Je ris, un peu de larmes dans les yeux.

-Mione... je sais que c'est pas mes affaires, et si ça te dérange que je te demande ça, dis-le moi surtout. Mais... Mais... Enfin, on avait tous plus ou moins remarqué que ça n'allait pas des masses entre Ron et toi. Même Ginny l'a remarqué, c'est dire. Et elle est venue m'en parler, ce qui est encore plus incroyable. Mione... T'es sûre d'avoir envie de cet enfant ? Parce que ces derniers temps, on pensait tous plus ou moins que... Eh bien que Ron et toi alliez vous séparer.

Je suis assez surprise par ces paroles. Mais Harry est loin d'avoir tort. Ces derniers temps étaient très difficiles entre mon mari et moi. Nous nous éloignons de plus en plus. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de vivre sa jeunesse. Qu'il se restreint pour Rose et moi. Et bien qu'il ait adopté depuis deux ans de façon officielle ma fille, ma crainte s'est confirmée cette année qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu jeune. D'être frivole. Et ma culpabilité est allée crescendo, n'osant plus rien lui demander. Et le jour où lui m'en a demandé trop, j'ai craqué. Puis c'est lui qui a fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions vraiment heureux.

Il y a trois mois, nous avons même songé à divorcer. Nous séparer pour toujours, cesser de nous faire du mal. Mais je ne peux le quitter, et il ne peut vivre sans moi. Je croyais que ce besoin de protection qu'il faisait naître en moi, ce besoin d'avoir ses bras autour de mon corps était révolu. Que je n'étais plus la petite fille perdue des premiers instants de Rose. Il est parti prendre un appartement. Nous n'en avons parlé à personne. Il a vécu dans une chambre miséreuse pendant une semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne frapper à la porte en me disant qu'il avait un besoin désespéré de moi. Je l'ai vu plus mal que jamais. J'ai cru que mon coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été une source de malheur pour lui, une source d'horreurs. Mon sentiment de culpabilité qui ne s'est jamais tu est devenu plus fort que jamais.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il ne savait pourquoi, mais que lorsqu'il me voyait, il avait besoin de me prendre dans ses bras. Que si je le lui demandais, il ferait tout pour arrêter la pluie, pour déplacer des montagnes. Que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Irrévocablement.

Ron a toujours eu un penchant extrêmement romantique qui m'a toujours plus ou moins agacée. Il est du genre à me caresser le dos dès que je passe devant lui. A me prendre la main lorsque nous marchons. A m'embrasser dans le cou. Toute cette guimauve qui m'a toujours gênée. Qui m'a toujours poussée à m'asseoir à son opposé en société, à prendre Rose dans mes bras dans la rue, à l'embrasser sur la bouche dès qu'il s'aventure dans mon cou.

Je m'égare. Harry semble attendre une réponse.

-Je... Oui. Cette année a été difficile. Vraiment compliquée. Mais... Il y a trois mois, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Sans son sourire et sans son soutien. Et... Et la même de son côté. Alors il est... Il m'est revenu. Et tout va mieux depuis.

-Alors... Mione... Tu es heureuse ?

La question que je redoute toujours. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas heureuse. Je n'ai pas le mari que je voulais, mais je suis amoureuse de lui. J'ai été abandonnée par toi, l'amour de ma vie, et je ne t'aime plus alors que tu es le père de ma fille. J'ai un enfant qui souffre d'indépendance compulsive alors que j'ai trop d'amour pour elle, et qu'il m'étouffe. J'aimerais une jolie maison comme le Chalet aux Coquillages, et j'ai un appartement pourri dans un quartier difficile. J'aimerais être brillante, et parce que j'ai trop à gérer dans ma vie, je suis tout juste bonne.

Alors comme toujours, je mobilise chaque partie de moi. J'aime Ron. J'aime ma fille. J'ai déjà beaucoup. Et je suis enceinte. D'un nouvel enfant. Je suis mariée, et j'ai un joli intérieur, même si l'extérieur craint. J'ai des amis formidables, et un maître à penser stimulant.

-Oui, bien sûr Harry. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Il détourne la tête, et dans un murmure me dit:

-Parce que je veux le meilleur pour toi. Tu es la femme que j'aime le plus aujourd'hui, et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et si tu ne l'es plus, un jour, j'aimerais que tu me le dises. Pour que je puisse faire en sorte de remuer ciel et terre pour que tu le redeviennes.

Je pose ma tête sur mon épaule. Et sans le regarder, je lui demande :

-Et toi, tu es heureux ?

Je le sens soupirer, plus que je ne l'entends. Près de moi, son coeur bat plus fort. Il va mentir. Il va me dire que oui, bien sûr. Lui aussi est heureux. Il va me dire qu'il a tout de dont il a besoin, et qu'après tout, le jour où il rencontrera la femme de sa vie, il le saura instantanément. Il ne le comprendra pas après des années de fréquentation, comme Ginny.

-Non. Tu le sais. Ne détourne pas la conversation.

Je suis surprise. Mais après tout, ma supposition n'est que le résumé de multiples phrases qu'il m'a sorties ces deux dernières années, alors qu'il voit son ex-copine batifoler avec une multitude d'hommes, quand lui est malheureux.

Je comprends Ginny. Elle a raison. Et puis... Elle ne fait ça que parce que Harry ne lui a pas offert ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'aime toujours, mais elle sait qu'entre lui et elle, pour le moment, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

-J'aimerais tant être père...

Voilà. C'est là que le bât blesse. Harry meurt d'envie d'être père. A vingt ans. Et lorsqu'il en avait dix-sept, c'était la même chose. L'impatience est son second prénom, et il oublie qu'il a une vie. Il oublie que durant dix-sept années, il a dû se consacrer à un Mage Noir, et qu'aujourd'hui, il a droit d'apprendre à vivre pour lui. C'est ce que Ginny pense. Ce que je pense. Sauf que dans mon cas, je ne sais pourquoi, mais les responsabilités me tombent dessus à bras raccourcis. Je ne peux faire autrement, je ne maîtrise pas ma vie. Je regarde un biberon, et je tombe enceinte. Il suffit que je me dise que nous n'avons pas réglé le Lumos Général de notre appartement pour que la facture arrive le lendemain par Hibou Express. Tout est ainsi.

Harry pourrait être heureux. Mais il ne sait pas comment faire. De toutes façons... Qui sait ? Qui a la recette du bonheur ? Comment être heureux avec une personne lorsque nous n'avons pas le même but dans la vie, les mêmes envies? C'est ainsi, et Harry le sait.

Je le serre dans mes bras.

-Tu as Teddy. Et tu as Rose...

Il hoche la tête, prend une inspiration profonde et me plante un baiser sur la joue.

-Dis, tu ne parlais pas de te remaquiller ?

Je le gronde du regard, et me détourne. Je me saisis de mon sac, et prends la trousse ainsi que la chemise grise que j'avais prévues.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis toujours dans la salle de bain. Je regarde mon ventre. Il ne présente aucune rondeur, je ne suis enceinte que depuis deux semaines. C'est reparti... Je soupire. Et puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Harry passe la tête par l'entrebaillement.

-Tu es prête ?

-J'arrive.

Il entre derrière moi, et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous regardons tous les deux dans la glace, lui derrière moi. J'observe nos deux visages. Je vois mes cheveux que j'ai coupés récemment. Ils sont courts au carré, et mes boucles encadrent mon visage, enfin disciplinées. L'adolescence enfin évaporée, oubliée, mes cheveux ont cessé de casser systématiquement, et j'ai appris ce que se coiffer signifiait. Un léger maquillage me montre que j'ai bien évolué depuis le Collège. Je suis une adulte. Et ça se voit.

Je souris à notre reflet. Harry a lui aussi changé. Ses lunettes sont à présent carrées, oubliées les petites lunettes rondes de l'Enfant-Survivant. A présent, il a ses jolis yeux derrière une paire de lunettes sorcières nettement moins repoussantes. Je le regarde et le trouve beau. Il a laissé un peu pousser ses cheveux, et n'est pas rasé depuis quelques jours. En fait, il est assez mignon. Ainsi, dans cette position, on dirait un couple. Je souris à cette idée. Je ne suis pas loin d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi ?

-J'étais en train de me dire qu'on formerait un joli couple.

Une expression de dégoût passe sur nos visage, si identique que c'en est surprenant. Nous éclatons de rire et il se détourne.

-Bon, faut peut-être qu'on bouge, il reste les derniers cadeaux à mettre sur la chaise.

Une sonnette retentit.

-Va t'en occuper, je vais ouvrir.

Le temps que Molly et Arthur se fassent ouvrir la porte du bas, puis montent, je dispose les derniers cadeaux que Harry, Ron et moi offront à Rose. Mes beaux-parents entrent et serrent Harry puis moi dans leurs bras. Je respire à fond l'odeur de viande et de légumes que Molly traine derrière elle, synonyme pour moi de sûreté et d'amour.

-Hermione chérie, tu es resplendissante.

-Merci, Molly. Où est Rose ?

-Finalement, c'est Ron qui est allé la chercher. Il a dit qu'apparemment tu t'en étais occupée ce matin, et qu'il voulait aller la chercher.

De nouveau, la sonnette retentit, et c'est un ballet d'interruptions stridentes, le temps que tout le monde soit là. Les conversations remplissent l'air d'une joie partagée. Il ne manque plus que mon mari et ma fille. Rose ne sait pas que nous fêtons ce soir son anniversaire. De nouveau, Harry s'approche de la porte. Ce doit être eux.

Je m'approche, et vois les tâches de rousseur de Ron rougir d'excitation. Rose pousse la porte et saute dans les bras de son parrain.

-Eh, 'gade ce que j'ai appris aujou'd'hui! Bon-jour tonton Ha-rry !

Harry fond sur les joues de ma fille et la dévore de bisous.

-Bravo ma jolie ! C'est bien, félicitations ! Eh, Rose, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de gens ?

A ce moment là, ma rêveuse, ma distraite de fille regarde autour d'elle et une expression surprise passe sur ses traits. Attendrie comme seule sait l'être une assistance face à un enfant, nous rions tous. Je m'approche.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Rose.

-Oh maman c'est trop trop bien!

Nous entonnons évidemment tous pendant la soirée les traditionnels chants de l'anniversaire, les trois bougies sont soufflées allègrement, et les cadeaux dûments offerts et utilisés. George et Angelina n'ont pas lésiné sur les Feuxfous Fuseboum, et Ron, en gamin qu'il est, a promis à sa fille d'en tirer une partie sur le balcon.

Je tiens alors à ce moment là ma petite Rose dans mes bras, et émerveillée, elle regarde les couleurs vives peupler le ciel de leurs artificielles splendeurs. Le rouge, l'or et le bleu se reflètent dans ses yeux, et elle ne cesse d'éclater de rire en montrant les différentes formes. J'en profite pour l'embrasser comme je veux, passer ma main dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés, pour la câliner. Les mêmes que les miens. Nous n'avons aucun mal à faire passer Rose pour la fille de Ron, et la mienne. Elle me ressemble tant qu'elle n'a rien de... De son vrai père. Alors pourquoi aurait-elle quoi que ce soit de Ron ? Elle est mon portrait craché, ainsi que, à mon grand déplaisir, celui de ma mère. Elle a le menton de Jane Granger, née Manson, nos cheveux bouclés, nos petites mains, nos grands yeux marrons, et une multitude d'autres caractéristiques qui lui viennent de moi. Elle n'a que le nez d'un peu plus fin, mais pour autant de la même forme que le mien. Elle a également ces fossettes lorsqu'elle sourit, qui ressemble aux tiennes, mais puisque tu ne souris jamais vraiment...

-Maman, arrête, tu me tires les cheveux!

Elle me prend la mèche que je tiens entre mes doigts, et s'intéresse de nouveau au spectacle. Une fois terminé, je la garde sur mes genoux, et la câline. Elle est fatiguée et se blottit contre moi. J'adore lorsqu'elle est ainsi, douce et aimante. J'aime aussi son caractère indépendant, je suis fière d'elle, elle sait particulièrement bien se débrouiller. Elle cherche les solutions avant de m'appeler, et si je brûle chaque fois de les lui donner, je me réfrène et la laisse les découvrir.

La respiration de Rose se fait plus régulière, et je constate qu'elle s'est endormie. Il est tard, et je regarde Ron. Il comprend instantanément, et se penche à l'oreille de Harry.

-Nous allons partir, Rose s'endort. Harry, laisse tout comme ça, je vais revenir t'aider demain...

-Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Allez va t-en au lieu de dire des conneries.

-Harry, surveille ton langage.

Il hausse les yeux au ciel et m'embrasse sur les deux joues. Je salue tout le monde de la main, leur souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et les remercie encore une fois d'être tous venus et d'avoir autant couvert ma fille de cadeaux.

Nous rentrons tous les trois grâce au transplanage, et Rose se réveille à l'arrivée. Je lui remets d'office la tête entre mes bras et lui dis de se rendormir. Je la couche dans sa chambre emplie d'images de licornes et autres animaux.

-Veux-tu un dernier verre avant d'aller te coucher ?

Ron a une bouteille de vin rouge entre les mains, ainsi que deux verres. Je souris. Je crois que c'est le moment.

-Oui... Mais une larme, juste de quoi trinquer avec toi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, effrayé. Il se rassure grâce à mon sourire.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-On va sur le balcon ?

Il me prend mon châle, et nous allons sur ce qui constitue le seul luxe que nous nous offrions.

Les lumières de la ville de Londres forment un étrange spectacle, et la nuit étoilée donne une atmosphère de mystère et de romantisme à la soirée. Nous trinquons, plus par habitude que par réelle envie, et je bois une gorgée de mon vin. Je repose mon verre, sachant que je ne le terminerai pas.

-Alors ?

Je prends une inspiration, me lève et me penche au dessus de Ron. Je l'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Je le sens qui pose son verre, puis qui pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, et me dit, dans un souffle "si c'est ce que tu avais à me dire, ça me convient tout à fait aussi". Je ris et apprécie ses bras autour de moi. Notre baiser se fait plus profond, et je sens ses mains plus insistante. Elles passent sous ma chemise, et caressent mon dos, mes hanches. Je suis tout près de laisser tomber la révélation et d'apprécier ce moment de tendresse avec Ron comme il se doit. Mais non. C'est trop important... Je m'assois sur ses genoux. Et cherche comment lui annoncer.

Que dire ? Comment formuler ? Comment faire en sorte que ce soit le plus doux, le mieux possible ? J'aimerais tant trouver la meilleure formule pour que cela reste le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il me regarde, et ma main joue avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque.

-Hermione... Tu me fais un peu peur là.

Je cesse de chercher. On se moque de la formule après tout. Je le regarde, et m'apprête à me délecter de son visage surpris et heureux.

-Ron... Je suis enceinte.


	7. Chapter 7 : Fuck you

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.**

**Rating : tous publics.**

**Résumé : Hermione est malade. Malade à cause de lui. D'aucuns appelleraient ça Bonheur total. Hermione est juste malade. Malade de lui.**

_**NDA : Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, seulement deux semaines après, un nouveau chapitre! Alors... J'espère que ça vous plaira, on a un peu plus de Ron, un peu plus de Rose aussi... Et une fin qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Pour la partie du milieu, il va y avoir une petite coupure, des pointillés. Ceux qui n'ont pas dix-huit ans et qui respectent la réglementation sont priés de la sauter. Il s'agit d'une scène de Lemon. En fait, pour garder la réglementation, j'étais censée la mettre en OS, et je comptais créer une autre fiction intitulée "Quelques uns des cents lemons". Sauf que j'ai la flemme avec ce site... Donc je vous l'ai mise entre pointillés. Et honnêtement, qui suit la réglementation ?**_

_**Autrement, j'aimerais vraiment, et même immensément remercier certaines revieweuses plus qu'adorables qui m'ont laissé des reviews très encourageantes, mais auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je suis à la bourre pour tout, et blindée de travail.**_

_**Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que cette fiction est une fiction longue. Elle se base sur la psychologie, l'avancée des mentalités, la souffrance et la recherche du bonheur. Ce n'est pas une fiction dans laquelle au bout du huitième chapitre Drago et Hermione vont se jeter dessus comme des amants enflammés. Donc oui, Drago reviendra, non pas dans le prochain chapitre, et oui il y a une grande partie de Ron/Hermione. Que, pour rire, vous me disiez au sein d'une review constructive "par contre, j'ai hâte que Drago revienne", ok. Que vous ne me disiez que "ouais c'est sympa mais quand est-ce qu'il revient Drago", abstenez vous. Moi j'ai juste l'impression de me sentir comme une merde à pondre un chapitre qui évolue, qui tente d'être subtil. Et enfin, sachez que je suis à la fac, que j'ai une vie, qu'elle est prenante, et que je fais mon possible pour publier au plus vite. Je ne recule pas la date de publication par goût. Donc pareil, les "tout ça pour ça", gardez les. Moi ça me donne juste envie d'arrêter d'écrire.**_

_**Ce coup de gueule terminé, j'espère que tout ceci vous plaira... J'ai eu une folie d'écriture, et je sais à présent exactement où cette fiction va, et comment elle se terminera. **_

_**Bonne lecture, et malgré tout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =).**_

**7. **_**Fuck you **_**[Lily Allen]**

Je cours. Je marche d'endroits en endroits, me perdant dans mes réflexions, pensant trop pour ne pas réfléchir, me rappelant du bonheur pour oublier ce qui me fait mal. Certains soirs sont ainsi. J'ai besoin de m'évader, de marcher, d'aller ailleurs, de partir de ce quotidien dans lequel je ne me reconnais pas. Je marche, cours, et quelque chose me poursuit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je crie, mais personne ne m'écoute. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, et je hurle à l'intérieur. Dans ma solitude, on m'effraie. Quelqu'un est derrière moi. J'avais juste besoin d'avaler quelque chose. Juste besoin de profiter d'un endroit chaleureux qui ne serait pas mon intérieur. Juste envie de parler à un inconnu. Je suis dans la rue à présent, et je ne sais pas laquelle. Je suis sur un trottoir, et j'avance, et je cours, mais on me poursuit toujours. Ca devient une évidence, une certitude. Une terreur. Mon coeur s'étreint. Mes doigts tremblent. Je cherche ma baguette dans ma cape. Elle n'est pas là. Frénétiquement, je plonge mes mains dans mes poches, cherche partout, même où elle ne peut être.

Je cours.

Je tourne rapidement la tête, pour voir qui est derrière moi. Ma pire crainte se révèle juste. Ma plus grande peur est là. Celle qui m'a terrifiée toujours plus que quiconque est là, tout près, si près de moi. Bellatrix Lestrange me court après, son cri démentiel me poursuivant de ses assiduités. Je cours et ne reconnais pas ce qui m'entoure. C'est normal, je cours trop vite, je n'y prête pas attention. Je cours toujours. Je crie toujours. Je tourne la tête de nouveau. Cette fois, les traits de la mangemort se transforment, et je m'arrête, stupéfiée, devant cette métamorphose. Son visage se fait plus fin, ses paupières ne sont plus lourdes, et son nez typiquement Black se retrousse à peine, pointu. Ses longs cheveux deviennent courts et blonds. Je suis figée. J'aimerais tant bouger. Courir. M'évader, partir. Mon coeur est saisi devant toi. Tu souris, cruel. Tel que tu sais si bien être. Tu t'approches, et je suis figée. Tes lèvres bougent, et je n'arrive pas à détourner la tête.

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, brusquement. Un cauchemard. Un simple cauchemard. Je tremble de tous mes membres, et je vérifie rapidement que Ron ne m'a pas entendue. Il dort sur le ventre, comme toujours abandonné au sommeil. Je frotte mon visage, et tente de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je regarde l'horloge, et constate qu'il est bientôt l'heure que je me lève pour la seule journée de cours que j'aie dans la semaine.

Je hausse les épaules... Perdues pour perdues, je vais prendre une douche et y passer les vingt minutes en moins de sommeil, puis enchaîne sur mon rituel du matin. Je soupçonne Ron de ne pas être capable de se lever, on s'est couchés beaucoup trop tard pour qu'il puisse emmener Rose à l'école.

Il est huit heures, et je me dis que ce soir, ni Ron ni moi n'aurons le temps d'aller la chercher. Ron parce qu'il devra se faire passer un savon par son chef, moi parce que je suis censée avoir un rendez-vous avec Ignace. Je décide de l'emmener chez Molly. Elle sera ravie, comme toujours. Je pénètre dans la chambre de Rose, et marche sur divers jouets que j'ai oublié de ranger. Je m'approche de son lit, et elle bondit, en se frottant les yeux. J'ai toujours été stupéfiée par l'oreille de ma fille, incapable de dormir suffisamment pour ne pas entendre qui que ce soit qui pénètrerait dans sa chambre.

-Il est l'heure de se lever Maman ?

-Oui, Rose.

Elle baille bouche grande ouverte, et vivement, se rendant compte qu'elle a oublié quelque chose, met sa main devant ses toutes petites lèvres. Je m'approche d'elle, et la prends dans mes bras. Je la berce et la câline.

-Maman, je vais à l'école aujourd'hui ?

-Non, tu vas chez Mamie Molly.

-Mais mais... Mais Jeremy, il m'avait dit qu'il me montre comment il mange un védetè!

-Un quoi ? Dis-le correctement, s'il te plaît.

-Ve-reuh de te-rreuh.

-C'est dégoûtant, Rose, je suis bien contente que tu ne voies pas ça! C'est ton amoureux Jeremy ?

-Oui

Je souris à la simplicité enfantine, emmène ma fille dans la salle de bains, et la prépare pour partir chez ma belle mère. Je prépare de quoi manger dans un sac que je réduis. Rose est fragile au transplanage, donc j'évite de la faire manger juste avant. Je la prends dans mes bras, et un plop plus tard, atterris dans le salon de Molly Weasley. Elle est dans son sofa devant un feu de cheminée, un tricot entre les doigts.

-Bonjour Molly.

-Ah, bonjour Hermione ! Tu m'apportes Rose, c'est gentil !

Rose a déjà couru dans ses bras. Elle adore sa grand-mère, et lui fait sûrement plus de câlins qu'à moi. Je secoue la tête.

-Oui, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de la garder pendant la journée ? Ce soir, Ron et moi avons des rendez-vous qui font que nous ne pourrons venir la chercher à l'école...

-Oui, pas de problème, Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, tu transplanes ici et me la laisses. Je reste toujours ici de toutes façons, et ne vais jamais nulle part, alors tu sais... Avoir ma petite fille dans ma maison est un véritable bonheur !

-Merci infiniment Molly, vous nous sauvez. Rose, tu es sage pendant que je vais au travail.

-Oui.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui maman !

Elle soupire, et me fait un sourire ainsi que Molly.

-Viens m'embrasser.

Je quitte ma fille, et transplane. Je compte annoncer ce soir à Molly que je suis enceinte. "Et cette fois véritablement de son fils", ne puis-je m'empêcher de me dire. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi heureuse que Ron...

Je transplane à l'Université, et vais à mon premier cours. J'aime beaucoup le professeur qui enseigne cette matière. Son nom est Melchior Kward. Il est spécialisé dans le droit des créatures magiques, alors forcément, cela m'intéresse particulièrement. Il est assez novateur, mais je sens qu'il modère son propos pour ne pas sembler choquant. Ce qui est assez agaçant. Je ne peux m'empêcher parfois de lui faire remarquer que sa prudence touche parfois à l'omission, et souvent à la discrimination. Ce contre quoi il lutte. Je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas beaucoup, et ça me gêne légèrement. Mais si je dois changer les mentalités, je dois commencer par le corps professoral, puisque je reste persuadée, digne élève de Dumbledore et de Remus Lupin, que tout passe par l'éducation.

Ma journée s'étire à l'infini. Le soir même, je vais voir Ignace, discute avec lui. Je vais ensuite chez Molly, chercher Rose.

-Ah mais... Ron est passé, il m'a dit de la garder. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être seul avec toi et qu'il te réservait le droit de m'annoncer pourquoi... Dis, Hermione, ce n'est pas trop grave ?

L'inquiétude de Molly est légitime, nombre de fois je lui ai laissé Rose pour pouvoir discuter avec Ron et mettre à plat notre situation et nos divergences d'opinions...

-Il ne vous en a pas parlé, donc. Ca tombe très bien, je comptais vous le dire moi-même.

-Oui. C'est vraiment bizarre, parce qu'à la fois il était sombre comme s'il était déprimé, et en même temps, il avait ses yeux de filou. Je suis sûre qu'il a voulu me faire peur, mais qu'en fait tout va bien. N'est-ce pas, Hermione, tout va bien ?

-Oui, Molly, tout va bien. Allez vous asseoir... Voilà... Il se trouve que... J'ai annoncé hier soir à Ron que j'étais enceinte.

Le visage de Molly se fige. Avant d'exploser de joie. Le fait que cette femme qui a été aussi souvent mère soit toujours aussi heureuse de connaître la maternité d'autrui me stupéfie.

-Hermione c'est... C'est...

Sa voix se brise, et les larmes apparaîssent.

-Hermione, c'est merveilleux... Je suis encore grand-mère... Merci merci merci! Encore grand-mère! Encore un petit-enfant! C'est merveilleux, c'est...

Elle pleure pour de bon cette fois, et je la prends dans mes bras, cette femme toute ronde, cette mère si chaleureuse, si chaleureuse. Je la serre tout contre moi, et la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a pu m'offrir. Toutes les deux, nous pleurons. Elle pour mon second enfant à venir, moi pour avoir enfin trouvé un foyer chaleureux où être heureuse.

Finalement, je vais embrasser Rose dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, où elle joue avec ses poupées magiques. J'ai été émerveillée la première fois que je les ai vues. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai traditionnellement joué avec les poupées, les imaginant malades, amoureuses, en camping ou au salon de coiffure. Les poupées magiques sont animées, parlent et bougent. Rose les fait interagir, et construit ainsi ses propres histoires, souvent étrangement originales. Fille unique, elle doit déborder d'imagination pour occuper ses journées. Fille unique... Plus pour très longtemps.

-Rose ?

Elle lève la tête, assez nonchalante, comme par obligation. Je la dérange.

-Tu veux bien laisser tes poupées tranquilles deux minutes ?

-Non, mais Starla, là, elle doit mettre de l'eau dans ses cheveux, et Mike eh bah il doit venir lui faire un bisou. Non je peux pas venir.

-Rose.

Elle soupire profondément, et vient vers moi en traînant ses pieds.

-Rose ! Quand je te demande de venir, tu le fais, et tu ne soupire pas !

-D'accord.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Devant le sérieux de mon ton, son arrogance de fillette se tait pour laisser place à de la curiosité.

-Bientôt, enfin... Pas très bientôt, dans beaucoup de dodos, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.

Elle ouvre grand ses yeux de biche.

-Comme Jeremy avec Chloé ?

-Comme Jeremy avec Chloé.

Ce fameux Jeremy qui lui tirait ses tresses en début d'année...

-Tu es contente?

-Oui... Mais dis maman, est-ce que le bébé il va faire caca partout ? Parce que Jeremy il a un bébé chat, et son bébé chat il fait caca partout!

-Non ma chérie, il ne fera pas caca partout.

-Bon, ça va alors. Oui, je suis contente. On pourra l'appeler Mike ?

J'éclate de rire, puis m'excuse devant son regard vexé.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

Elle me regarde, ne comprend pas.

-Bon, Rose, il faut que je parte, tu préfères rentrer avec moi ou rester chez mamie ?

J'espère qu'elle ne choisira pas la première option, Ron serait déçu. Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de lui demander.

-Chez mamie Molly, chez mamie Molly ! Elle a dit elle va me faire du gâteau au chocolat.

-Bon, très bien. Bisous ma chérie.

Je l'embrasse, et elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Je respire sa peau à l'odeur douce de caramel et de vanille, odeur caractéristique des bébés. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, là où il y a la peau la plus douce des enfants, et elle rit sous mes baisers. Je ris à mon tour , lui chuchote un "bonne soirée mon bébé" et me lève.

Je transplane rapidement à l'appartement. Tout de suite, une autre odeur me saute aux narines. Bougie aux fruits rouges. Je souris, appréciant ce moment de tendresse trop rare ces derniers temps chez mon mari. Peut-être boirons-nous du vin, et peut-être, espoir illusoire, aura t-il déjà préparé à manger... Il entend la porte se fermer, et moi je l'entends se précipiter dans la cuisine en murmurant des "merde! Merde! Mais merde à la fin !"

Je ferme la porte à double tour, et jette les sorts Anti-Intrusion sur la porte d'un mouvement machinal. J'ôte mon manteau, et me penche pour voir dans le salon ce qui donne cette douce lumière et cette odeur agréable. Je suis très étonnée en voyant une table avec une jolie nappe, de jolies bougies et des assiettes blanches. Je suis surprise, parce que s'il y en a bien un doué pour dépareiller les objets, c'est bien Ron. L'attention me fait plaisir.

Il s'approche, un large sourire aux lèvres, et je constate qu'il s'est habillé à la moldue, comme je le préfère. Il a une très jolie chemise noire que je ne lui connaissais pas, et un large sourire que je lui connais trop peu. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas regardée ainsi. Je hausse un sourcil, surprise.

Il vient me prendre dans ses bras, et m'embrasser. Il fait durer l'instant, titille mes lèvres de sa langue, et fait passer ses deux mains dans mon dos.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée.

Je vais de surprises en surprises, mais je suis tellement heureuse de ces attentions... Cette année a été un cap à passé, et nous en sortons peut-être plus fort. Peut-être ce dîner est-il celui de la réconciliation.

-Très bonne. Et toi, tu ne t'es pas trop fait tuer par ton patron ?

-Non... Enfin...

Il éclate de rire.

-Bon, si en fait. Peu importe... Le métier d'Auror n'est pas aussi bien que ce que j'espérais...

Il prend ma main et m'emmène dans notre canapé. Il s'assoit et tout en parlant, me sert un verre de vin rouge français. Parfait. Je le regarde plus que je ne l'écoute. Cette lueur de désir, d'envie... Elle n'était plus là ces derniers temps. Les débuts de notre histoire ont été assez heureux, mais très vite, Ron ne m'a plus tant regardée comme femme, mais comme isa/i femme. La tendresse était là, bien sûr, l'amour, comme toujours. Mais il n'y avait plus ce regard qu'un homme donne à une femme. Ce regard qui enveloppe, qui fait se sentir bien et désirée. Ce regard typique d'attente, de désir ténu, tendu.

Je bois de nouveau une gorgée, et l'alcool réchauffe mon corps, lui donnant cette langueur particulière. Je me sens si bien à cet instant... Et puis Ron se penche vers moi. Il prend mon verre, et le pose sur la petite table devant nous. Sa main vient se poser sur la mienne. Ses larges mains enveloppent la mienne, toute petite. Il la prend et la caresse. Ce simple contact m'électrise. Voilà longtemps que ce genre de caresse n'a plus été présente entre nous.

Echo d'une autre époque, il retourne ma main, et en embrasse l'intérieur. Mes yeux sourient, et mon coeur bat follement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres contre mon poignet, là où les courants bleus se retrouvent, sensibilisent ma peau, et portent en eux toute l'électricité de mon corps. Cette fois, il s'en détache, et se rapproche plus de moi. Je le laisse faire. Il m'a souvent reproché de ne pas lui laisser le contrôle, alors cette fois, je me laisse faire. Je ne fais que profiter.

Il se penche au dessus de mes lèvres, et les caresse furtivement. Au lieu de m'embrasser, il me serre contre lui. Ses bras, son odeur, sa douceur sont là, et m'entourent de leur tendresse. Je frémis, et comme toujours, m'accroche à lui. Il revient à mes lèvres, déboutonne le premier bouton, et entame les prémices d'une soirée délicieuse.

...

Je frémis alors que ses doigts se posent tout contre la peau fine au dessus de ma poitrine. Il caresse ce tout petit bout de peau, alors que mes doigts à moi sont contre ses mains. Il m'embrasse plus profondément, avec cette sensation d'abandon qu'ont les passionnés. Il va plus vite pour déboutonner mon chemisier, et d'un geste plus assuré qu'aux premiers temps de notre union, détache mon soutien gorge. Il ôte ces deux vêtements, et embrasse mes seins, jouant de sa bouche sur leur naissance. J'avance les doigts pour lui ôter sa chemise, et il prend mes doigts, se détachant et avortant ainsi ses baisers. Il s'écarte, et commence, avec un sourire craquant, à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Il ne me laissera donc aucun champ libre...

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est rassuré par la rougeur sur mes joues. Voir ainsi le ballet de ses doigts sur sa propre peau, sur son propre vêtement, accélère mon rythme cardiaque, et fait apparaître un peu de carmin sur mes pommettes. Je mords ma lèvre, et il finit par lever les yeux au ciel. Il fait un geste de sa main que je connais comme étant l'un des plus simples des sortilèges sans baguette. J'éclate de rire, et sa voix rauque tressaute dans un rire nerveux.

-Félicitations, tu as réussi...

-Ca a toujours l'air de te surprendre *

Je me penche vers lui, et il me laisse enlacer sa nuque et entamer un nouveau baiser. Je le fais basculer sur le canapé, et la pointe de mes seins caresse son torse. Je le sens sous mes lèvres qui happe de l'air difficilement. Je commence à lui ôter le premier bouton de son pantalon, alors que ses mains sont sur la peau fine de mon bas-ventre. Il détache les premiers boutons de ma jupe légère, et la fait glisser. Mes collants très peu aguicheurs font les frais de son sort tout nouvellement appris, et mes chaussures, de ses doigts agiles. Il se redresse, et descend du canapé. Il prend ma jambe dans ses mains, et descend en circonvolutions caressantes. Il joue avec ma cheville, et défait langoureusement la lanière de mes escarpins à tout petit talon. Le sang commence à pulser douloureusement entre mes cuisses, et une chaleur caractéristique me donne envie de me tordre vers lui. Par Merlin, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi sexy en enlevant une paire de chaussures !

Je frissonne, nue à présent, et le regarde se lever et se déshabiller. Plus le temps de jouer, j'ai faim de lui, et je le vois impatient. Il se déshabille prestement, et revient près de moi. Une fois de plus, nous nous embrassons. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine, perdus dans ce qui n'est pas l'autre, n'existant plus que pour notre étreinte. Le feu dévore mon corps, et je l'attire à moi. Il m'allonge sur le canapé, et prend sa baguette lorsqu'il constate qu'il est loin d'être suffisamment large pour être confortable. Il revient vite à mes lèvres, et commence à m'écarter les cuisses entre lesquelles il est. Il sourit contre ma bouche alors qu'il me sent déjà humide, prête pour lui.

L'avoir en moi est une sensation plus plaisante que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître, et j'écarte rapidement l'idée des quelques nuits que j'ai pu passer en ta compagnie. Je suis toute entière à lui, et son premier coup de rein me donne l'impression d'être déjà sur un nuage. Le deuxième est plus profond encore, et cette fois, un gémissement plus fort que tous les autres sort de mes lèvres. Il soupire contre mes seins, et son souffle est haletant.

Alors qu'il va et vient en moi, il embrasse mes seins, et de ses mains, pétrit, saisit, serre, mon dos. Je n'arrive pas à garder conscience, et perds pied. Trop de sensations, trop de mains, trop de lèvres. Trop de plaisir. La jouissance est progressive. Puis fulgurante. J'ai laissé mes propres mains et mes propres lèvres agir d'elles seules, être autonomes. Et je tremble. Et je meurs. Je crie, je serre. Je griffe, je crois. Ron est dans le même état que moi, et alors que je vois une pluie, une myriade d'étoiles, je vois son sourire bleu, ses grands yeux me caresser. Je reprends pied au fur et à mesure.

Il est encore un peu en moi, et puis, en silence, il se retire. Je me sens seule, mais il me prend dans ses bras. Il me murmure qu'il m'aime. Il m'embrasse, encore. Et je lui dis que je l'aime aussi. Evidemment. Je sombre dans le sommeil, ses mains caressant mes bras, mes doigts tout contre son torse.

*Juste un petit hommage au film que je viens de voir, et que j'ai vraiment adoré ^^.

...

L'air frais balaye mon visage, et me fait soupirer de bonheur. La fraicheur est la bienvenue dans cet été précoce. Ron est toujours dans notre lit dans lequel nous avons terminé la nuit. Il dort, encore... J'ouvre la fenêtre qui grince un peu, et le surveille pour voir s'il se réveille. Je m'assois sur le balcon, referme derrière moi, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Mes jambes sont pliées sur l'autre chaise, et je renverse ma tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je profite de l'air frais, et de l'odeur d'herbe coupée qui embaume l'air. Les jardiniers ont tondu les petits jardins qui sont à côté de chez nous. Jardins qui servent plus aux jeunes et à leurs drogues qu'à promener des enfants, mais bon... L'odeur est là, je suis bien, et je suis comblée.

Je pose la main sur mon ventre dans lequel un foetus de quelques est en train de grandir. Foetus dont je n'aurais pas voulu. C'est encore trop tôt. Je m'embarque dans une autre grossesse alors que j'ai encore mes études à suivre, et ma vie que je n'ai pas encore commencée. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ... A ... Avorter. C'est une excellente chose que je soutiens de tout mon coeur. Mais pour d'autres que moi. Ma religion que je ne parviens pas à oublier, mon éducation surtout, et l'amour que je porte déjà néanmoins à ce petit être m'en empêchent. Je me dis que je suis faite pour être avec Ron. Il m'apporte un bonheur immense dans ma vie quotidienne. Il me permet de ne pas sombrer, il me retient à chaque moment. Je suis heureuse en somme avec lui...

Alors que je regarde le ciel se parer de ses plus beaux atours pour accueillir la journée, je vois un éclair blanc traverser le ciel... L'objet non identifié vient vers moi, et mon esprit se bloque avant que je ne constate qu'il ne s'agit que d'Hedwige... Arrivée, je lui donne les miettes du biscuit que je grignotais, et décachète l'enveloppe.

i Ca te dit un verre sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Au Dragon d'Or ? Ron a du boulot cet après-midi et je suis tout seul... Tu ramènes Rose ? C'est samedi après tout... /i

Je réfléchis. Je n'ai rien de prévu, et j'ai besoin de me sortir mes études de la tête un peu. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul... Je ne verrai pas Ignace. Je vais chercher une plume, un parchemin, et Coq. Je réponds un simple i Ok, RDV à 14h30/i à Harry, et décommande auprès d'Ignace.

La matinée se passe très tranquillement. Sur ma chaise toujours, je lis un traité de Métamorphose jusqu'à dix heures, lorsque Ron se lève. Ca m'embête de m'être spécialisée, et d'avoir ainsi abandonné toutes les autres matières. Alors je continue un peu, comme je peux.

Les yeux ensommeillés, mon rouquin de mari s'assoit à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien, et se contente de poser mes jambes nues sur ses genoux, et de les caresser, perdu dans ses pensées. Son café face à lui, il tente de se réveiller.

-Tu vas travailler à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

-Je suis de l'après-midi. J'ai une mission du côté de Liverpool... Sauf que je dois la préparer, et ces derniers temps, je n'ai rien fait. Donc je vais partir au bureau vers onze heures à peu près... Et toi ?

-Oh j'avais rendez-vous avec Ignace, mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul... En fait, je me rends compte que je suis partie un peu trop loin dans mon mémoire, parce que en fait, tu comprends...

Et là, je sens qu'il décroche. Je suis stupide de lui parler de ça dès le matin...

-Non, mais tout simplement, je prends une pause aujourd'hui. Ce qui tombe très bien, vu que Harry n'a rien à faire cette après-midi. On se retrouve au Dragon d'Or. Tu viens avec nous dès que tu termines ?

-Ohlala, non. Je pense que je vais finir très tard ce soir. Je suis même pas sûr d'être rentré pour vingt-deux heures.

Nous discutons ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il parte prendre sa douche et que je le rejoigne histoire de profiter un peu de ses dernières minutes de temps libre. Il finit par s'éclipser, et je me change. Je passe chez Molly, qui refuse de me laisser Rose pour l'après-midi. Je finis par partir, vaincue par l'alliance grand-mère/petite-fille.

Je me balade dans les rues du Chemin. Il y a un peu de monde, et je déambule gaiement. Je regarde les vitrines, profite des nouveautés. Je ne suis pas venue depuis trèèèès longtemps. Si longtemps que je me demande quand était la dernière fois.

Lorsque je passe devant Fleury & Bott, je ne peux m'empêcher de pénétrer dans le magasin. Je passe dans les rayons, et caresse du bout de mes doigts les recueils de savoirs. L'odeur, le silence, le bruit des pages... Les petits pas du vendeur, les "tu crois que c'est bien, ça ?" me bercent d'une musicalité que je connais par coeur, et aime plus encore.

Je regarde les livres, passant allègrement de la métamorphose aux potions, et me saisit d'un livre intitulé "Roman". Je ne connais pas très bien la littérature sorcière, alors autant essayer...

Je me détourne, et vais vers le vendeur.

Et puis... Un rayon de soleil. Peut-être un chant connu. Une lumière familière, ou un silence habituel. Je ne sais. Mais mes yeux se posent sur toi.

Ce regard gris qu'il me semble avoir toujours connu, ces longues mèches blondes qui ont poussé depuis la dernière fois... C'est comme un feu de cheminée chaleureux qui m'aurait souhaité la bienvenue, comme une brise qui m'aurait caressé la joue pour m'accueillir. Dans ton regard, je suis chez moi. Comme un monde à sa place, ou un cours normal de planètes. Trois ans... Ces trois années sont éternité, et sont battement d'ailes d'un colibri. Tu es là, et je suis là. A nous regarder... Je t'aime, et c'est une évidence. Je ne peux détourner les yeux. L'éternité se dresse entre nous, et je te regarde. J'ai envie de tout jeter par terre. Mon livre, ma cape. Ma vie et mon quotidien. J'ai envie de courir comme dans un roman. De te serrer contre moi, tout contre moi. De piétiner ce que j'ai construit, au nom d'une idylle de jeunesse. Au nom de tout. Au nom de toi.

Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Et ce qui me terrifie, c'est que je sens le même abandon en toi.

Et puis, dans notre bulle, un regard m'atteint. Harry rentre dans la boutique.

-Ah, je savais que tu serais là ! Dix minutes que je t'attends !

Et puis il voit mes yeux. Et comme au ralenti, il arrive à toi. Tu as déjà détourné les tiens. Prêt à retourner à ta belle petite vie. Après m'avoir réduite à rien. Encore une fois...

_**Et voilà. To be continued, of course. En espérant que ça vous aie suffisamment plu pour que vous me laissiez une review bien constructive =D.**_


	8. 1 Note à tousAbandon de profil

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai récemment reçu une review me demandant d'expliquer pourquoi depuis bien des mois, je ne donnais pas de nouvelle ni ne publiais ici. Cette personne avait absolument raison, il est malpoli et bien ingrat de ne pas expliquer pourquoi j'arrête de publier sur .

Alors, il se trouve que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce site. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il est géré, et surtout je n'aime pas y publier. La procédure est compliquée, et souvent, on n'attend de moi qu'un vulgaire dramione où ledit Drago et ladite Hermione se sautent dessus à peine quelques chapitres écoulés. Je suis frustrée et agacée de cet état de fait.

Or, depuis le début, en parallèle, je publie sur un merveilleux site, sur lequel je suis tout autant anonyme qu'ici, mais où le respect est bien plus présent. D'ailleurs, le fait que la modération soit manuelle (euh, en fait, peut-être l'est-elle ici aussi, en tous les cas, c'est beaucoup plus permissif), fait que c'est un site de plus grande qualité sur lequel je suis fière de publier.

Ainsi donc, j'arrête de publier ici. Cette décision n'a pas été prise depuis très longtemps. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, mais je repoussais les mises-à-jour de mes chapitres par (je n'ai pas peur des mots) totale feignantise. Rien que pour publier cette note, ça va me prendre des heures, et ça me file déjà la migraine...

Je remercie néanmoins les inscrits et les anonymes qui ont pu me laisser d'adorables, vraiment de très gentilles reviews. Ce sont des témoignages qui me resteront, même si un jour j'arrête totalement d'écrire. Vraiment, vous m'avez vraiment soutenue, vous m'avez poussée, et que vos reviews soient sur un site que je ne suivrai plus, n'enlève rien à la gratitude que j'ai pour vous. Une fois encore, je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

Si par hasard, vous avez aimé ce que j'ai écrit, si vous aimez mes personnages et mes histoires, et que vous avez envie d'avoir la suite, vous avez probablement quelques chapitres de retard et moult OS non lus sur mon profil dudit "autre" site.

Il s'agit d'hpfanfiction[.]org (enlevez les []), et mon profil est le même qu'ici, Emiwyn.

Sur I'm sick of you, normalement quelques chapitres nouveaux ont été publiés (puisque j'en suis au dixième) et également sur par exemple Chi va piano va sano. De plus, je suis en train de réécrire Amour Volage et Course de Jupons, et la nouvelle version ne sera disponible que là bas.

J'espère ardemment vous y retrouver, c'est un très bon site avec de très belles perles. Si vous n'y allez pas pour moi, allez-y pour les autres, vous verrez, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil...

Je vous souhaite en tous les cas une bonne continuation dans le monde de la fanfiction, et vous remercie véritablement pour avoir parcouru un bout de chemin dans la fanfiction avec moi.

Emiwyn.


End file.
